


My Escape

by IAmWeirdoAndPervert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car rides, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Hange Zoë, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hella cheezy, Homophobia, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Eren Yeager, Just gunna take a bit to get there., M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Molestation, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Very detailed not for the faint of heart, other stuff, they're cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWeirdoAndPervert/pseuds/IAmWeirdoAndPervert
Summary: Eren had finally mustered up the courage to tell his father a secret he had been keeping... Unfortunately things don't go very well for him and soon finds himself in an unthinkable position.It couldn't have gone worse for him...or better, considering how you look at it.Read to find out what happens...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this work was actually suppose to be an original work that is why it's in first person but I've gotten into Attack on Titan so I changed it to Eren/Levi... 
> 
> Now, hopefully I edited things properly so it doesn't resemble the original characters I had before but if theres something that doesn't match Eren or Levi, don't be afraid to tell me so I can edit it. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. :) 
> 
> Warning: Attempted Rape/Non-Con between father and son. Also, it is VERY DETAILED (I think so anyway) and not for the light of heart. If your uncomfortable with the subject please click the back button. But like, you might really like it so, read it...
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy! ^_^

I just made the worst mistake of my life.

"You fucking faggot!" The voice of my furious father yelled in front of my face, his breath and spit that smelled of hard alcohol, from his outraged yelled splattered onto my trembling one. I kept my eyes pointed down to the ground as tears broke the surface of my eyes, gulping hard. His hand shot out from his side and wrapped around my neck in a death grip. My eyes bulged out of my head at his sudden rash movement, my hands went to his to try and loosen the grip but he had this unwilling grip on me, this rage that refused to let go of my thin neck. 

"Da-!" I tried to say but it only made him more furious.

"Don't call me that you fucking faggot! I am not your father! You disgust me! I will not have a fucking queer for a son! Are you kidding me?!" He growled angrily. His grip tighter even more and I started to panic when I realized he was serious in not letting my throat go. I scratched at his hand and struggled.

"St-op! Plea-se!" I choked out but he heard nothing, his eyes grew wild, like fire.

"Your mother would have been disgusted." He hissed, hand tightening more and I could feel my body slowly become weaker by the second as he kept his grip on my neck. There was nothing I could do to prevent this. My father was truly going to kill me. And soon my vision started to black out and I felt my eyes roll back, and then falling to the ground. Air invaded my lungs; I coughed and wheezed, gripping my neck protectively. A sharp pain came from my stomach; I let out a cry, falling onto my back, looking up at my father with tears in my eyes.

When our eyes met, his held anger and disgust, he grinded his teeth together before I saw his leg move and he kicked me in the side a few times to stalking away into the kitchen. I whimpered and curled up upon myself, crying out as my heart cried as well. Never in a million years had I ever thought my father would ever do something as horrible as this. I couldn't believe he had reacted this way. I mean, yes I was gay and it wasn't exactly the most accepted thing in the world but I thought my father was different, apparently I was wrong.

I could feel blood go to the surface of the skin that had been kicked brutally and it throbbed painfully. I laid there unmoving from the middle of the living room, I heard my father's footsteps sound from the other room, the kitchen as he paced back and forth. He grumbled to himself before I heard something fall, which was most likely a chair that he kicked over in anger and his thick loud boots came back to the living room. He stopped right over my body, bending down and grasped my already sore neck and forced me to look at him.

"You like it in the ass, don't you, faggot? You like it when people stick their fucking cocks into you, right?" He snarled, his other hand stretching out, jabbing his finger in-between my ass cheeks. I jumped, shocked and stared at him with wide eyes. "You liked that, didn't you?"

I shook my head, "No, Dad, please don't." I begged. He just laughed, and grasped my shirt pushing it up above my belly button and his rough hand slid across my smooth skin. His hand made my skin crawl made me want to throw up my guts. I froze; I didn't know what to do. My father was touching me! "Dad...what...what are you doing?"

His cynical eyes glanced up at mine, before moving his hand up more and grazed my nipple. Tremors of fear shivered up my spine, "Since you love cock so much and now you're no longer my son, what I'm about to do isn't wrong." He declared. I gulped, as tears finally made their way down my cheeks.

"What...what are you...going to do?" I whispered.

"Isn't it obvious Eren? I'm going to do what you faggots do all the fucking time."

I shook my head, and attempted to push myself away from him but he just laughed at my actions and pulled me back down, sitting on top of my hips. He didn't put all of his three hundred pounds on me but enough to stop me from moving. "Dad, please, p-please don't do this to me." I cried.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I hear faggots like this shit." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt ripped it in half, right down the middle of my chest and exposing my whole chest to him. I realized how serious my father was, I just couldn't believe it, that my father, someone I love was going to do this to me.

"No!" I screamed, kicking my feet, pushing my hands against his fat, sweaty chest, twisting my body around trying to find a way out of this. He laughed at my attempts to stop him; he just let out a big bellowed laugh that made the old walls of this house shake. He grabbed my hands that were pushing at his chest and easily pinned them with one hand above my head. More of his weight pressed himself against my hips making my twisting more impossible to do but still tried anything to get out of this hold he had on me.

"Keep moving baby boy, you're making my body heat up." He chuckled and seconds later I understood what he meant, his cock was hard from all my moving around. I stopped moving seconds later when I realized what I was doing to my father, my face was mortified. He leaned close, his face right above mine, I turned my head to the side to avoid him and his stinky alcohol breath, "That's right, feel what you do to me Eren."

And my father moved his body against mine and I felt my father erection hitting my own penis, only difference was that I wasn't hard. I couldn't do anything but cry, "Get off of me! Get off of me! Let me go! Get off!" I screamed, slamming my heels of my feet against the hardwood floor, pulling hard on his hold on my hands but I didn't stand a chance to get out of it. I slammed my head hard on the floor, crying hysterically and screaming. Nothing I did even fazed him, he just laughed at me the whole time.

His free hand, the one not holding my hands above my head, moved itself to my hip and glided up, roughly across my smooth skin. His hand lifted up as he came closer to my nipple, now the tips of two fingers danced across my skin. My father was doing a walking motion with both of his fingers and inched themselves closer to my unclothed nipple. He was making a game out of it, humming lightly until one of his fingers hit the light pink circle around my nipple. 

I gulped, terrified and horrified; the need to vomit was becoming more and more strong. I let out a cry as his finger pressed into the small nub of my nipple, rubbing it around in a circle and he blow gently onto the skin and he chuckled again, letting go of my nipple.

"Look," my Father grinned," It's hard." He flicked my nipple and he was right, it was hard. I hated that my body was reacting to his touch, it shouldn't react, his touch is wrong and disgusting. I sobbed and sniffled, squeezing my eyes tightly, shaking my head no. "Oh yeah baby boy, it's hard, let's make the other one hard as well."

I just cried and hiccuped, panting hard, opening my eyes quickly to see how he planned on making the other one hard and watched his alcoholic mouth descend to my other untouched nipple.

"No! Don't do this Dad!" I screeched, pushing against him hard with my hips even though it was creating friction between us I had to try with all my strength to create distance from him and his drooling mouth. He growled, staring at me with hard eyes, I shrunk back in the floor, trying to disappear through... It obviously didn't work. I pulled my hands hard to take them from his grasp, his hand was starting to get sweaty and I could feel my wrists able to move a bit more in his hard grip that he had on them. Just a little more and I could get my hands free.

"Stop fighting me Eren." He hissed, leaning down and he mouth touched the sensitive skin of my nipple. I cried out, screaming at him to stop as his tongue slowly did a circle around my nub, sending shivers down my spine then he clamped down onto my sensitive nipple, earning a screech and a plea to stop. 

Suddenly he bit down harder than before and I yelped, whimpering again for him to stop once again. My nipple throbbed in pain and I screamed at the top of my lunges, louder than I ever had before in my entire life. Just hoping someone would be walking by outside to hear my high pitch yell. Though it was highly doubtful, we lived on the outside part of town near a forest but I had to do something. Anything.

"D-dad, please. I'll...I'll go out with any girl and date w-whoever you want. I'll go straight, I promise. Just...just please don't do this to me." I bawled, trying to do something to get him to stop and get off of me for long enough so I can run away. His full attention was back at my eyes, he frowned then shook his head before that famous sly smirk entered his face again.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing sweet boy. You can't trick me you idiot." He sneered, laughing slightly and leaned back down, turning his attention back to my hard nubs. Giving them small kisses as I could feel my skin crawl underneath him but his kissed didn't stop at my nubs they continued down a little lower until he couldn't go any further. He still held my hands above my head so if he wanted to go any lower he'd have to let go. I gulped and silently pleaded he'd let go of me but he face said other things when his eyes started to flicker around the living room for something.

Then his eyes landed on something, out of curiosity I followed his gaze and my eye widen at the roll of duct tape that sat on top of the entertainment center. How fucking convenient. Duct fucking tape sat on top of the TV entertainment center, out of all places it could be, it had to be there. His gaze turned away from the duct tape and returned to mine.

"Now boy, I have to get up. If you move an inch, I'll make sure my friends have their way with you as well." That one sentence made me stop completely. He wouldn't do that, he couldn't. He's my fucking father for crying out loud! How could my flesh and blood do something this horrible to their own kin? It was beyond comprehension.

He made scuffing noise as he slowly eased his fat, heavy body off of my thin one. Before fully getting off he gave me a look that made me almost want to pee my pants. It was sinister, a face my father has never made before and it shook me to the core of my being. That look said, 'if you move, I'll do something you'll never forget'. As he stood up his eyes didn't leave me, I froze unable to function at the moment.

Licking his lips, "I can't wait to teach you a lesson, faggot." He chuckled darkly before stepping over my body and giving a swift, hard kick to my side. Probably to insure I won't move.

"Ahh!" I gasped out, holding my side and curling into a ball. More tears escaped my eyes and sobs formed their way into my throat. He turned around, walking over to the entertainment center that sat by the far wall. His fat, sweaty body jiggled around as he walked with a little hop in his step. No doubt it was because he was eager to get back to me.

The pain in my side still stung but at this moment, it didn't matter because if I stayed where I am, only more was to come.

Get up Eren and run.

But where? I had nowhere but here to go. A place I had once called home had turned into my nightmare within just a few mere minutes. If I had to weigh the options, anywhere was better than here. I needed to leave, now when I have the chance. It may be the last chance I'll have until what he has in store for me is over. And I honestly didn't want to stick around for it. It appalled me to even think about such a horror.

Get up Eren, and run. Now.

I have to, I have to do it now while his back is turned from me, before he's back on top of me and touching me with those grimy hands of his.

NOW.

I sat up, quietly and quickly, my heart hammered so loud I'm afraid he'd hear it and turn around and catch me read handed. His fat body jiggled as he reached for the duct tape. I was so disgusted with him. I was his son and he loved me but the second he found out I was gay...he turned into this monster I never knew he was capable of.

He used to be a hard working truck driver. He used to be someone I could trust with my problems and console me when I was feeling down. He used to be the person I would go to with every little tiny problem and his response was a reasonable fatherly one. He was the perfect father. He had planned a trip for us to go on vacation after I had finish this school year but obviously that was canceled.

The fact that he was someone I had trusted so much; change into this unspeakable horrible human being. It hurt. It hurt a lot, that something as small as liking men flipped a switch inside of him and that fatherly figure he had nailed down flew out the window within seconds.

Was it so wrong to like men that even someone you love and loves you back can just shatter the relationship that we had? I used to think when I was little that him and I could take on the world and nothing could stop that. But those illusions are gone. The love and warmth I felt from my father is gone and never going to come back.

All because I can't be normal.

What do I do? I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I felt like I was being thrown out, my father never said for me to leave but to avoid what the horrible and unthinkable things he was planning in his now, unknown brain to me. I had no choice. No choice but to leave and never come back. Only thing making me freeze is, where do I go? All around me was a forest and if I took the main road back into the city I have no doubt that my father would go searching for me. He just had this feel about him that he wouldn't let me escape so easily.

I stood up onto my feet, almost groaning in pain from his kick to my side, that still stung but held it down. I couldn't get caught. This was my only chance to leave. He left me on the floor without restrains, thinking that just a kick and an evil stare from my father could stop me from running? Hell no.

I glanced back to the door, looking at the lock, thankfully it was unlocked. It would make it easier to escape from his grasp. Taking in a deep, anticipated breath and a last look at my father, ingraining that now new form of his into my brain to make sure I was making the right choice.

I swallowed nervously as I descended to the front door, as I started moving my father had finally grasped the duct tape and turned around. I froze momentarily as his eyes gazed hatefully into my soul. But I sucked up what little courage I had and looked right back. Even though I had tears and I knew I looked pitifully sad. I wasn't going to look away from that man.

"I'm leaving." I spoke, without conviction. His jaw tightened, and I swear I could hear the grinding of his teeth.

"Oh yeah boy? Where yeah going to go?" He snarled, but even though I had no clue in where I was going. Anywhere had to be better than here.

"Anywhere but here." I said, surprisingly calm. The tears slowly dried up as my father and I's staring contest had not yet ended.

He let out a bellowed laugh, "Not only are you just a faggot but an idiot as well." He had not moved an inch from where he was but neither had I. I knew the second I moved, he would be on my case. This was the last time I was going to talk to my father.

I took in a deep breath to prepare me for what I had to say next, "I hope...one day you can overcome this hate towards people like me and then maybe one day..." I trailed off, glancing away for a few seconds and then looked back at my father. He hadn't skipped a beat, the second I took my eyes off of him he had started storming his way to me.

My eyes widen, my heart quicken as I realized just how close he was. Instinctively I rushed towards the front door, pulling the door open fast that it bounced off the wall, making a big noise. I sprinted over the threshold of the home and ran outside, jumping down the few steps of the porch but to my horrible dismay. I freaking trip at the last step and fall face first into the grass and dirt. I gasped, fearfully rushing to get up as quick as I can before he makes his way to me.

My feet were unable to hold me as my movements were too rushed and scattered that I struggled to pull myself onto my feet. I kept falling and did the only thing I could. I crawled as fast as I could to make as much distance between us so I could get a handle on my useless legs and hopefully make them work. But nothing worked. I couldn't get up and run to the forest. I couldn't do anything.

Just a few moments ago I was talking to my father calmly without an ounce a fear anywhere to be found. Was it because I thought I had the upper hand by being so close to my escape route? When he had turned the tables and surprised me by moving so fast, I panicked and I panicked hard. That all that fear I had when he held me underneath him came rushing back and now I was unable to move properly and efficiently.

My knees dug hard into the ground as I crawled, getting grass and dirt stains all over my clothes but that was the last thing on my mind. My breath was so fast, that it felt like I wasn't breathing at all. Taking in so many short and fast breaths as the fear inside grew and then it happened. I was flipped over onto my back and looking back into the eyes of evil.

"No!" I screeched, "Get off of me!"

Even though it was helpless my fists slammed into his fatty chest that was breathing heavily. He just laughed so humorously at my attempts to get him off of me as he sat on my waist once again.

"What's wrong boy? Hmm?" He asked, chuckling, "Where's that little cocky attitude go that you had back there?"

"No! Get off!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ignoring what he said. I did everything I could, twisting my body, slamming my fists, screaming, kicking my legs but nothing worked. He was like a bulldozer.

"I don't think so boy. Almost got away before I could teach my lesson. Can't have that can we?"

Before I had a chance to answer, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt, gripping it tightly and pulled. I heard a ripping noise filled my ears momentarily and my shirt was now ripped in half.

"No, no no no no no no!" I shirked fearfully as my naked chest was exposed to him once again. His sweaty hands landed on my chest, moving up and down all sides, feeling everywhere. I did everything I could to delay him movements and my pushing and digging my nails into his hands but everything went unnoticed by him. His hands ran over my nipples a lot, occasionally rubbing them with his finger tips or he's pull and tug.

Those tears that had dried up were no longer dried up. I bawled and screamed at the top of my lungs, he did nothing to stop me. Like I said, we were in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of the city. No matter how hard I tried, no one would hear me. I just had hope that maybe someone would be walking or driving down the back roads and hear me. But it was highly doubtful.

He scooted his heavy body down mine a bit, he legs wrapped themselves around mine, rendering my legs motionless. He no longer sat on my hips, he moved down far enough that he was on my lower thighs and knees. He hands trailed lower down my body, until he hit the waistband on my pants. Without a second thought he had hasty started to undo the button and zipper.

My pleas became more urgent, "No! Dad! Dad! Please, pl-ease don't do this! No, dad! Stop, stop! NO!"

My hands went to his, pulling, scratching but when that didn't work and I did the only thing I could do. Since he now sat on my legs, I sat up quickly and brought my face to his shoulder and opened my mouth and clamped down hard. I bite down so hard I felt like my teeth had trembled but not a few seconds later I was pushed off of him and his fat had been forced out of my hold. My head slammed into the ground along with my body, pain flushed to my head while the wind was forced out of my chest.

"Ouch! You fucking little shit!" He hissed.

I was left heaving for breath and black spots filled my visions. I laid there on the ground, paralyzed and left gasping for air. I coughed harshly and blinked quickly to bring back my vision and eventually it came back but slowly. He paid no mind to me and continued what he was doing before. As I slowly came back I noticed vaguely that my pants were now stripped from their place on my hips, along with my briefs and now were placed on my lower thighs.

I froze, then my eyes flickered up to his but they weren't looking at me but at my groin. And he just stared at me. He licked his lips and his right hand moved towards my area.

I let out a weak, "Stop."

But he ignored it and just looked at me with an indistinct expression.

"It has been years since I've seen what you looked like down here, can't say I'm impressed but at least you're bigger than you were when you were six. You look softer too." He hummed to himself.

I felt sick to my stomach, no. I wanted to vomit. That sentence he had said shook me the wrong way, but then again everything today was wrong with him. I hated him looking at me with that expression I was unable to read. I felt betrayed, hurt and completely disgusted with him; my own father, having these gross thoughts of me. Commenting on my penis size when I was just an innocent little kid. Gross. Just gross.

"You're...you're disgusting." I choked out.

Something snapped in him, "You think I'm disgusting, you little faggot?! I'm teaching you a lesson, boy! You best fucking learn it and realize that you are a freak of nature! Nothing about fucking men is natural. So after I'm finished with you, you'll understand just how wrong it is to get fucked up the ass!"

I shook my head really hard, coughing a bit before looking at him with teary eyes, "How is anything you're about to do any different than what two men do?!"

His eyes glowed with hot red fury, "It's much different!" He spat out.

I shook my head to the side hard, "No, it's not! You...you do this, you'll become one of them! You'll become like me."

He froze, his eyes drifted off into the distance before hardening again. "It's different, I'm just teaching my son a lesson in ethics."

Ethic?!

"Dad! Please! You can't think this is the way to set me straight!" I cried, pleading all my heart to him. "This isn't right!"

"Shut up!" He hissed, pulled at my pants and underwear more, so they rested on my knees. "This is the way to do things because once I'm finished with you boy, you'll never look at another guy the same, ever again."

Then he got off of me, pulling the rest of the clothing off my already cold legs that laid on the lawn of the house. The second he removed himself from my body, I pushed my heels into the lawn, attempting to make space between us so I could get away. He grabbed my ankle harshly, pulling me back to him, opening my legs so he sat in between them. I cried out in frustration and embarrassment. Having every inch of my body exposed to my father was disgusting and humiliating.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking and crying uncontrollably. Kicking became useless when my father had made his way in between my legs. I couldn't get my feet in the position to inflict pain into him and only succeeded in rubbing my legs against his hips pointlessly. His hands were on my hips, positioning me for his entrance into my body. He let go one of his hands and proceeded to undo his pants and pull down his underwear. He pulled out his dick that was hard and ready as ever to penetrate his one and only son.

I was appalled and nauseated by the sight of my fathers cock. He wasn't very big, even though he was fully erect and ready to go. But his cock made bile fill in my throat. I had never seen anything more disgusting than his dick. His big belly almost completely covered his dick but he had moved into a position, with his back straight, pushing out his hips so everything was in my view. He didn't trim or do anything down there from the quick look I had at it which was fully involuntary. He had this sinister smirk on his face as he grasped a hold of himself and stroked slowly. Turning my head to the side as stomach acid made it's way up my throat more and into my mouth. I spat it out onto the grass.

My stomach tightened more, pushing up more stomach acid and spit it out onto the grass. He stretched out my legs more preparing to enter me. I didn't have any strength left to fight because there was nothing to stop him. My weak arms and weak frail attempt to get him to quit were useless. Utterly, useless.

I felt a pressure on top of me. I turned my head to face him, only realizing he was now crouching over my body. His face right above mine and along with the rest of his body. I looked up at him with teary eyes, just trying one last time to think this over and change his mind. But as I looked at him with scared, teary eyes he only looked back with victory. His eyes glowed with sinister thoughts and right there, in that moment. I knew there was no swaying my father. He had his mind set on one thing and one thing only.

He shifted his body weight so he was now in front of my entrance, to do the unspeakable to his son and I couldn't look at him anymore. I couldn't look at the monster.

"Awe, don't get sad on me now. We haven't started yet." He chuckled, humorously. I gritted my teeth in response but said nothing. "Not going to say anything now? Alright then, you're just going to make this eas-." He stopped.

That was odd. Why would he stop talking? I glanced up at him only to see that his eyes weren't on me but on the forest. I furrowed my brows. I was ecstatic he stopped with what he had started but more confused as to why he quit all of a sudden. I turned my head to the side to look where he was look as his eyes were narrowed onto a specific spot at the forest wall. When my eyes hit the same spot, they widen.

It was a man, dressed all in black with a hood on as well, looking right at us. He didn't try to conceal himself in the trees, he stood there in the open, right in view of my father. Why? Did he come to help me? Oh god, I freaking hope so.

"What the hell are you looking at? Can't you see I'm busy here?!" He yelled at the man in the tree. The mysterious man gave no response other than stepping forward, coming closer to the both of us. I felt a bit of hope spark in me. He was going to help me right? My fathers limbs tensed at the man's slow but steady movements. He glanced down at me and then back at the man, contemplating something. "Look at all your screaming and crying did." He hissed, nudging his head towards the man, "Now I have to deal with this problem as well."

What did my father mean by that? My father moved himself from my body, standing on his own two feet, looking down at me. Suddenly, his foot came out of nowhere and crushed my penis and balls under his boot. I let out a screech of pain, crying out, curling into a ball while cupping myself tenderly when he removed his foot. My legs and hands shook as the pain from him crushing my jewels under his foot. I bit my lip, choking down a sob but it broke through anyway.

I breathed hard, willing the pain to go away but it seemed unwavering. I could feel myself throb and swell under my hands. I cried out, pushing my face into the grass, doing anything I could to ease the pain but nothing worked. I shook as my naked body was curled into a ball. I glanced up though, keeping a watchful eye on my father and the man. My father walked with a steady yet rushed steps. His right hand reached down in his back pocket and pulled out something red and shiny. 

What was it? Squinting my eyes to get a better look, his hand was still behind his back away from the stranger's gaze and his fingers clicked it and out came a blade. A blade?! 

Panic rose fast. No. Was my father going to hurt that man? I had to warn him, to tell him to watch out or to run away and forget about me. I opened my mouth to yell out but the only thing came out was a strangled cry. When my father heard that, he looked back at me quickly with a evil grin then ready the blade in his hand then continued to walk closer to the man. 

The man continue with his advance as well. With slow and calculated steps, it felt like this man was on another level altogether. His held his back straight, full of confidence, his footsteps never faltered once, it was like he held a aura that made him feel unstoppable. The man was weaponless and that frightened me. My father was going to kill him, wasn't he?

I didn't think he was capable of murder but in a matter of minutes everything changed in him and made him into a man I no longer knew. First he was ready to teach me a 'lesson' and now he was ready to hurt a man that looks like he wanted to help me. I hope he was he to help me though, I just didn't want him to die in the process. 

They were seconds away from each other. Nearing closer to the middle of the small field that surrounded us before the forest. I watched in anticipation. I needed to warn the man. Clearing my throat and swallowing down the pain from my testicles I yelled loud enough, "He-he's got a knife!" 

My father looked back at me with a glare that could kill but no longer felt the need to conceal the knife anymore. Seconds away from each other, they stopped walking, keeping a three meter distance from each other. My father was the first to speak, "Well, sorry it had to end this way for you. But you interrupted me teaching a lesson to my son. Now I have to kill you. I can't have you going to the authority's." My father tone was humorous, confident like he knew he would win this fight probably because he had a weapon. However I could not see the expression on his face because his back was to me, whether or not he was faking confident or not, I was unable to tell. 

My heart beat fast, coming out in small pulls of air as I watched then both, unable to move because the pain was still there in between my thighs. 

"Spanking." The hooded man, dressed in black said. What? 

My father froze, probably thinking the same thing as me. "What the hell are you going on about, freak?" He hissed, confused. The hooded man did nothing, showed no anger or annoyance by my fathers tone of voice. 

"Spanking is a suitable way to teach one a lesson depending on his or hers act. However," He paused, moving his hooded face over into my direction, glancing at my form before giving his attention back to my father, "I don't believe rape is a correct way to teach someone in their wrong doings." 

My father went red, I could tell my the back of his neck. It went red from the rush of anger he got from those man's words. "What the hell do you know?!" My father yelled, "What the hell do you know about punishing ones son?!"

"Quite a bit actually." He mused, placing his hands in front of him, calmly. "What you're doing here is wrong on so many levels and you're a sick man." 

"Fuck you! You don't know anything and it's about time you leave." My father raved, gripping the knife tighter, threatening him. 

A small chuckle came out of the man's mouth,"Tch, make me."

Without a split second to spare, my father roared with anger lunging at the man in a blind rage with the blade in hand, ready to hit any flesh he could. Swinging the blade down diagonally to slash the hooded man's chest, his hand went down to hit the mans stomach. The man sidestepped my father, successfully dodging the attack made by my father and ended up behind him. Then man easily reached out to my father's neck along with his hand that held the knife and pulled it my father's hand behind his back. My father doubled over immediately. 

The man had my father's arm behind his back and hiked up high enough that it had him on his toes. The mans grip on my father's neck prevented him from moving around flailing. Father had dropped the knife onto the ground and let a yell of pain. The man however moved positions and kicked my fathers foot out from under him and pushed my father onto the ground. He fell onto his stomach with a grunt sounding. The hooded man dressed in black, quickly put his knee to my father's back, pushing it in and got another hiss of pain from my father. He held him there as he leaned close to my fathers ear. 

"You goddamn asshole! Get the fuck off of me!" My father wheezed out. A light chuckle came from the man's sinful lips and a small but dark smile fell over them. I could see his lips moving in my father's ear but I was too far away to pick up what he was saying to him but as he spoke, he had this dark look in his eyes and I could see my father drain of all color. 

Since a few words could make my father look white as a ghost, I desperately wanted to know what they were saying. However, pain still made the sensitive part of my body throb badly and moving from my spot was something I could not do at this moment. I just stayed huddled onto the grassy ground, holding myself while I waited patiently naked for whatever happens next.

The man reached behind him and in between my father's legs, and picked up the knife that my father had dropped when the man had his arm in that hold behind his back. He had this cunning smile on his face and leaned down to my father's ear once more, saying things that were out of reach of my ears again. 

I felt this annoyance go up my spine but it was quickly replaced with shock as the man started moving the pocket knife through his fingers playfully and skillfully. 

"Get off of me or I swear I will kill you." He growled out. 

The man threw his head back and let out this laughter that could make anyone seem like he was insane. Once his laughter died down a bit, he spoke with a sinister tone in his voice, "I don't think so." 

The man looked over to me, his eyes soft when they hit my form and a split second later, grew hard and cold. He looked away from me and back at my father he still held to the ground effortlessly despite the struggled he put up. He gripped my father's hair, pulling his head roughly and placed the knife at his neck.

I froze. He...he was going to kill my father? 

I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything because I was conflicted. My first instinct was to scream at him to stop but before I could open my mouth to yell out those words. Everything my father had just done to me hit me right in the face. Did...did I really want to tell that man to stop or let him continue? I didn't know what I wanted to do. I bit my lip and just kept my mouth shut. 

"Eren!" My father yelled. "Eren, tell him to stop!" 

My eyes hit his worried and scared ones. I opened my mouth, naturally to follow my father's orders and my fathers eyes turned to hopeful but nothing came out. He was scared and wanted me to help him. But when he was doing those things to me, did he stop and think I was scared? Did he stop when I cried and pleaded with him not to do this? Did he feel remorse for what he did to me? 

No. 

He didn't feel anything for me when he touched me. When he was lined up to my entrance and ready to penetrate me, he didn't stop to think that this wasn't right the right thing to do. So, why should I give him the same courtesy? Should I let this man give him the ultimate punishment? 

"Eren, please!" He grasped out frightened as the man pushed the knife deeper into the skin of his neck, "Tell him to stop." 

I looked into his eyes but I knew he wasn't sorry for what he did, he was just scared to lose his life. My eyes flickered over to the hooded man's eyes or where they should be. I couldn't see them but I could tell he was looking at me as if waiting for a cue to finish the job. Looking between the two, I relished in the sight before it was taken from me. Watching my father at the mercy of another brought a type of joy to me and all I did was look away. Unwilling to save his pathetic life because somewhere deep down, I knew he wouldn't do the same for me. 

Another chuckle sounded from the stranger's lips, "Guess you have your answer."

"Wait! Eren, ple-" 

Next thing I heard was choking, and gurgling noises. I had just killed my father and I was too much of a coward to watch it happen. I kept my eyes shut, and held my body close as I shivered and let out silent tears. He was still someone who had raised me so hearing him go and get killed from a man still hurt whether or not I wanted it too.

Soon the noises came to a stop and I knew for sure he was dead. There was only silence and not a word was spoken. I didn't hear anything, the man that had killed my father I had no idea where he stood. I couldn't open my eyes knowing that I would look at my father's dead body. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I let out a deep breath and then I felt finger tips graze the skin of my wet cheek softly. 

Was I next? What was going to happen? 

"Open your eyes little one and look at me." He said in a calm, soft voice, careful not to scare me. I felt my heartbeat speed up, it didn't matter how softly he talked to me. He still was capable of murder and probably many other things as well and I was afraid of what will happen next. I still was completely naked and my hands still continued to cover that swollen part of my body so thankfully that was out of his sight but everything else wasn't. My nipples were still were in view along with my backside and hips. I was unsure of what will happen next. His fingers slipped under my chin and gently guided my head towards his and I opened my eyes and was hit with a sight I never expected. 

His hood was down and pale, moon touched skin, stormy, gray beautiful eyes hit mine and I felt my breath escape me as I ran my gaze over every inch of skin of that mans' face. He was carved by angels, and blessed by all those around him as his beauty couldn't be described with simple words. He had soft eyes when he looked at me and a gentle smile to go with. 

Since he was closer I could get a better feel of him, his aura had changed drastically from the murderous and sly talking killer mode he was in. Everything about him now was gentle and meant no harm to me what's so ever. His worried eyes scanned my face and his palm cupped my cheek, ever so gentle. The warmth from his palm made me melt inside and close my eyes, taking in that warm, safe heat. I could feel my heart flutter with a feeling I was unfamiliar with but it wasn't a bad one. It made me feel giggly. 

But thankfully, I didn't start giggling. 

Since his touch on my face, not a single tear had fallen and I became trance in his touch. I looked at him once again, still lying down on my side. I removed one of my hands from my aching jewels and pushed myself into a sitting position and hissed as my jewels got slightly squished by my thighs. 

"Ah!" I yelped, instantly moving my thighs apart a bit to avoid that pain from coming again. I bit my lip to stop any more embarrassing noises to come out of my throat as one of my one hand still cover myself from his view while the other one was helping me stay sitting up.

The beautiful man looked down at my hand and back at my face, concerned, "Are you alright, kid?" 

My cheeks when bright red and it only seemed now, in this exact moment it hit me... I was naked in front of another person I didn't know and up until now, I was unabashed by it. My flushed cheeks didn't stop there, the heat went to my ears and I quickly grabbed my other hand and covered myself more firmly. I had to avert my eyes. I couldn't look at him, not with the redness on my cheeks and being naked in front of him. 

I looked down and saw my tanned thighs and flushed harder. I nodded my head to answer his question, "It...umm, just hurts, umm, down t-there." I stammered, butchering that sentence. 

"I bet it does. Having nothing to protect you down there and then have a thick heavy boot crush you can do some damage Eren." His voice thick with worry. "Answer me this, how badly is it swollen?"

I froze... I wasn't sure how bad it was, I just knew it hurt so much that the thought of moving from my spot made me sick to my stomach. Still looking away from him, "I...don't know." 

He let out a sigh, "Alright." His hands grasped my face, pulling my gaze over to his and our eyes hit again and I knew he could see the deep, red blush on my cheeks. He gave me a soul melting smile, "I need to take a look Eren. Before you abject, there could be serious damage if it's not properly taken care of. It wasn't just a small kick in there, your father, as you call him, literally stomped on you."

My cheeks were in his hands and my eyes were wide. I shook my head in his hands, "N-n-no." Squeezing my hands to myself tighter but when I did that a wave of pain shook my body whole. I clenched my eyes tight, gasping out as small cry escaped me. 

"Eren, I understand that we just met and I know the last thing you want to do is expose yourself to me after everything you've just been through but there could be some serious damage." 

I looked into his eyes to see or find anything that indicated that he had other intentions but the longer I looked the more I was swayed by his sincere eyes. Did he truly want to make sure or was he going to hurt me like my father had? Why would he hurt me after going through all the trouble to stop my father? Why had he decided to help me anyways? 

It hurt and throbbed a lot down there and the more I thought about it the more I got scared that maybe something was wrong. I've never really been kicked there before, or crushed so I wasn't entirely sure what to expect. The pain was obvious but what it was suppose to look like or feel like after being hurt was kinda unknown to me. 

I looked into his eyes one last time but nothing other than concern and gentleness held his eyes. "Y-you promise y-you won't d-." 

"I promise Eren." He assured me and I nodded slightly and his hold on my face lightened up and his hands fell to his sides. "Can you lie back down for me, please?" He proposed. I hesitated but nonetheless I did as he asked. I trusted him a bit in the short time I had known him, I trusted him not to hurt me. 

As I moved back in a lying positions my arms grew shorter from my jewels and I realized if I were to lie back all the way, my hands would be forced to come off of myself. I paused halfway of lying down, not ready to expose myself to him just yet. "It's alright Eren, you can remove your hands and lie down please." 

I looked at him with nervous eyes but then let out a shaky breath and let go of myself completely, laid down with my hands at my side and legs together. I wanted to close my eyes to put myself behind a pretend wall and imagine that he wasn't looking at the special part of me. Though, I couldn't for the life of me bring myself to close my eyes. I watched his face with my nerves running wild in my body and all I itched to do was to take myself from his gaze. 

But even though I wanted to hide so badly, only thing that stopped me was the look in his eyes. It was filled with worry and concern and that made me more slightly comfortable about this situation because I knew he had no ill intentions. 

I laid there still as a stone, watching his every move. After a few seconds his expression kinda turned, bothered. Was there something wrong? 

"What...umm, what's with the look?" I asked, sitting up a bit to look at myself as well only to gulp when I saw the state of my penis. My shocked gaze went to his, he met my eyes and abruptly moved from my shins and went to my side, picking me up quickly. My body banged against his as he rushed back with swift, smooth movements to my house and went into the door. "What's wrong?!" 

He laid me down on the couch softly before leaving my side without answering me and going into the kitchen as I feared for the worse. I waited for him to come back, holding my breath the whole time and my heart beat hastened with worry. It didn't look good down there, I was still practically naked and I was swelled up and a purple bruise was forming on the shaft and tip on my penis. I was getting really scared now, was it going to fall off? 

I heard him rummaging through my kitchen, looking for something before things came to a stop and the water came on. Seconds later he came out with a cloth that look soaked in water and sat down by my head and gave his full attention to me...finally. 

"Okay Eren, you have some sever swelling in penile area and I hope that's all it is but the swelling is getting worse by the second along with the bruise forming on your area as well. I'm going to place this cold cloth onto your genitals to make the swelling go down and it may feel unpleasant but it is necessary, okay?" 

I nodded, understanding and he moved to place it over that super sensitive part of me. I hissed as the presser of the cloth weighed down onto my penis but slowly the cold of the cloth started to make things numb after a bit and I was so grateful. I looked at him with gratitude in them and a small smile, "Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me. Even though, we are complete strangers." 

He gave back a subtle smile back, "You're very welcome. No matter who I am, I found it incredibly hard to not help you." He spoke. What did he mean 'by who he is'? I'd rather not dwell on it right now. It's not the time to go prying in the life of someone who just saved your sorry ass, literally. 

We stayed quiet for a bit and he got comfortable on the floor, staring at the walls of my house. I was still in the same position as before, lying down on my back with the cloth over top of my tender bits and still completely naked. I wasn't bothered by it anymore, I was at first but I just felt comfortable around him. I suppose it was strange to be able to trust someone to quickly but he had saved me and now is trying to mend me. I couldn't help but place my trust into him, I had no reason not too. 

Once the cloth got warm by my body heat, he'd go to the sink and run it through cold water again. It's been about fifteen minutes and it was a quiet fifteen minuets but it was relaxing after all I've been through and I was happy to be able to let my guard down now. But the silence soon ended when I question was brought to my mind. 

"Hey." I mumbled, his back was resting against the couch and he looked to the side, meeting my eyes. 

"Hmm?" He asked, raising a brow. 

"What's your name? You know mine, it's only fair I know yours." I muttered quietly, after all he was practically right in front of me so there was no need to speak loudly. He continued to look at me for a bit, scanning my face. What was he looking for? As he continued to look but after a bit he didn't find whatever he was looking for and instead and small, playful smirk hit his lips.

"If I tell you, then I'll have too..." He paused, his eyes filled with amusement as I frowned, "Well, you know the rest."

"Come on," I whined, "Tell me your name?" A small chuckle fell from his lips, before shaking his head. 

"I suppose you should call me something, right? What have you been calling me in your head? Man? Stranger? Incredibly sexy dude?" He smirked, laughing lightly. I went red, turning my gaze from his and to the back of the couch, shaking my head. My reaction only got more out of him as he let out a couple more laughs and they made my heart melt along with butterfly in my stomach. I hadn't really thought much about his appearance but now that he mentioned it, he was right. So utterly right. 

He was gorgeous and I couldn't stop looking and admiring him up close. He only sat a foot or two from my face. His body was dressed in thick black clothing along with a cloak that reached down a little past his knees, thick, dark black boots, black pants, shirt and anything else I could see. He was beautiful underneath that hood, with his gray, blue eyes and grew tender every time they looked into my direction. That smile that played on his lips, could make my world calm and feel safe in seconds. His body was toned out with defined muscles from what I could see through the clothes and he had this aura about him. 

While he was around me he had this friendly and kind aura directed toward myself and it made him look like a bunny in my eyes. He let his guard down around me, letting me see who is really was with those carefree and soft smiles along with the tender and care he currently was giving me. I just couldn't help but feel infatuated and in awe by this man. 

However, I knew there were two sides to this man, the one he showed to me and the one that was back outside when he was dealing with my father. He slit my fathers throat without hesitation. In fact, I think he was smiling. If it was any normal person who had seen that, they would have been scared out of their mind and terrified to the bone. I was scared when he ended my father but that anger and disgust he had in his expression was gone the minuet he had gotten to me. He was capable of so much harm and pain but he didn't abuse his power. 

The memory of him killing my father and the murderous look in his eyes faded from my memory quickly. I had trouble even recalling that disarranged look he had because all I could see now was calm, kind and strong man that didn't second guess his choice when my father pulled out a knife from his back pocket. In all honestly, you could say he was defending himself because, well...he was. My father got what he deserved. If only he had accepted me, this could have been all avoided. 

I glanced back over to him only to see that his eyes never left me and had been staring at me the whole time when I had turned away from him embarrassed. It made the blood sizzle in my cheeks as I flushed harder looking into those gray, stormy eyes. He let out a small laugh at my reaction but he wasn't making fun of me. He shifted so he sat directly in from of me and he moved his hand to my cheek, gently stroking the flushed cheekbone. My breath hitch at the touch, sending delightful shivers over my body as his thumb ran over the cheek area. 

"You're very beautiful Eren." He whispered. My heart beat ferociously against my rib cage, my breath picked up as the blush deepened on my face, if that was possible. My natural instinct was to move my head away but with his hand on my cheek, it prevented me from doing so. I had to settle with looking everywhere else but him. 

"I-I... shut up." I stammered, biting my lip.

"I mean it Eren, you are very beautiful." His thumb ran over the area of my cheek before sliding down to my neck and rested there. I gasped as shivers ran over my body and under his touch tingles lingered. 

"You're, you're just saying that because of my...my." I trailed off, blushing and glancing to my naked body. His eyes followed mine down to my naked body. The only thing that was covered was my penis because of the wet cold, cloth. He scanned my body head to toe, slowly and I couldn't help but twitch under his gaze nervously. He didn't bother to hide that he was slowly taking in every inch of my body and ingraining it into his brain. Gradually, his eyes moved up my body to my nipples and I swear I could feel them harden under his gaze. I felt myself grow hot and this felt strangely very intimate. 

I became very shy, the blush on my cheek hadn't let up yet and only became darker. His warm palm, still rested on my cheek and I badly wanted to turn my whole body away from his view. My breath slowed but my heart was beating off the rails. His hand on my neck finally moved but I was in a trance and unable to turn myself away from him. His hand glided across my skin, going down to my shoulder, down my bicep. A small gasp escaped me when his hand touched the tender skin on my side where my ribs were located. Shivers ran over my body and goosebumps took over the area. 

Calmly, his hand slid down to the small dip in my side, my skin twitching under his hand and sliding over to my hip. His eyes trailed themselves up my body before hitting me face. Unable to look at him still as the blush on my cheek heated up even more that they felt like they could explode any second. "Look at me Eren." 

My eyes flickered anywhere that wasn't his face. I felt so shy right now, like I could crawl into a hole and disappear into oblivion forever. I couldn't delay it any longer, eventually I'd look into his eyes so reluctantly my nervous eyes hit his soft, gray eyes. "Your body is very beautiful Eren, but I wasn't talking about that. I wasn't looking at your body when I told you that you are beautiful, even though it is a piece of art." Oh my god. 

My whole world lit up with stars when he commented on my body. He had not shown the slightest interest in my body since the moment we met and now that I knew what was going through his brain... I couldn't help but feel the need to flaunt it like a two cent whore. 

What fathomed me even more was the fact I could have these shameful yet wishful thoughts. I had never been more happier that my thoughts were only in my head and not out there for anyone to hear. 

His face grew serious and I grew jittery with the sudden change in his expression. "I was talking about you. Your mind, soul, body. Everything about you in beautiful. The way you smile and blush. The way you refuse to look at me in the eyes and blush when you're shy or nervous. And those green eyes of yours... You're beautiful in every sense of the word, Eren." 

I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. I was someone he had just met and now he was saying those sinful things. I couldn't believe it. Alright, maybe they weren't sinful but my point stands. Who says those type of things to someone they had just met not even an hour or two ago. It was unreal. It felt like this was something out of a stupid story you'd find somewhere on the Internet. But...it made my heart flutter and butterflies enter my stomach, setting off a storm and all in all, I couldn't help but feel flattered to the fullest. 

My hands covered my face quickly, to attempt to hide myself from him and his embarrassing words. Shaking my head side to side, I whispered, "Oh my god." 

A soft chuckled left those sinful lips of his, "Don't hide, let me see you Eren." 

I grew frozen, my hands stiff and unable to follow his request. A warm hand cupped the bottom of my jaw, slipping underneath my hand on my face and with his other hand, he slowly pulled it from me. My breath escaping me, his hand gentle slid across the bottom of my jaw, cupping it with care and leaned forward. Our breaths clashed together as he closed the distance between our lips. Just an inch away my breath hitched in my throat, heart going off the rails and a light, anxious sweat started. 

But he pulled away the last second, leaving me hanging and lost. "I'm sorry, this is inappropriate of me. It isn't the proper time to come onto you." He said, moving back further, putting more distance between us and I felt, hurt by it. I didn't have the courage to tell him to kiss me. Sure, the timing was a little weird since we had just met and he had also just finished killing off my father...but... I desperately wanting him to kiss me and remove all the tainted touches from my body. 

I didn't have that confidence nor courage to say such a thing so instead, I just looked down and nodded slightly. Soon, things became awkward and uncomfortable. We were sitting in a silence that made me want to run my nails across a chalkboard. I didn't bother to start up a conversation and became very interested in the couch I was laying on. It felt like minuets past before anything was said. 

A deep sigh came from his lips, my sight flickered over to him and I watched as his hand rubbed his eyes. "I messed up didn't I?" He asked himself more than me. Before I could get a word in or think of a response, he looked at me. Eyes filled with desire, hunger in them and before I could object he had captured in me a raw, passionate kiss that made me gasp from the force of it. Taking in that opportunity his warm, moist tongue slipped into my mouth with ease, gently coaxing my tongue with his. I timidly tried to follow his lead but I was inexperienced in this field. His hand went to hold my neck softly, keeping me place while he devoured my mouth. I moaned gently. It came out suddenly, without warning. 

After a little more bit of him memorizing every bit of my mouth he pulled away. I was left breathless with a permanent blush on my cheeks. I gasped gently, breathless and speechless. I had a grin on my face. I was happy that this man who was gorgeous took an interest in me and I could feel the taint and filth from my father slowly being eroded away by him. I loved it, every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long car ride....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all on my tablet and it has a habit of autocorrecting so ignore words if they don't look like they belong or it don't make sense (which there will be mitakes) try to ignore them until I edit this chapter. :)
> 
> Chapter gets a little slow in the general middle but hopefully things pick up by the end. Please enjoy!

He sat back after kissing me deeply. The blush seemed never ending on my cheeks. A smile spread across our faces. The dark haired man sat back on the balls of his feet, looking at me, "Do you have any relatives or family Eren?" He asked. 

Did I have any family? Not anyone my father ever mentioned. No one I was close too and why would he ask that?

I glanced at Levi, then looked away nervously, "Not that I can think of. Umm, why do you ask?" 

"You have no one you can stay with?" 

A weird discomfort entered my stomach and I shifted in my seat. I didn't like what he was asking. It made my hair stand on end and a tightness in my chest. "I umm, no... I do not." Biting my lip as I felt anxious as to figure out where he was going with this. Why he would ask me this?

What would happen anyways? My father was dead and surely the authority's would be sent after a few days that my father didn't show up at work because my father always went to work, even sick. So if he didn't show up, they'd think something was wrong and when my father didn't answer the phone, they'd send someone out to see what was the problem. What would I tell them? That my father tired to rape me and then this stranger emerged from the forest and killed him to prevent any further damage to me? Ha. Ha. Yeah, right. 

Only an idiot would believe something like that or better yet, I'd get locked up and charged for murder. Suddenly I felt the world on my shoulders. I had no where to go now. I am grateful for his help but now, I didn't know what to do. 

My eyes went wet but they didn't over flow just yet. 

"What is wrong, Eren?" Worry filled in his voice when he noticed the change in me. Looking at him shyly and tried to get the courage to speak. 

Swallowing hard and let out a shaky breath, "I...I want to say thank for you helping me but, n-now I have no where to go and the MP will come and I'll be taken away and charged with murder and...and." I choked, tears flowing over now. I closed my eyes as small sobs slowly escaped my throat. 

"Do you really think I'd do that?" He asked in disbelief, shaking his head like he couldn't believe what I had just said. 

What? 

"Huh?" I asked, looking at him, confused. 

"Do you think I'd leave you here all alone to take the blame for something I clearly did?" 

Looking into his beautiful gray eyes. I was at a loss for words. 

"Eren, when I asked if you had any relatives or family; what did you think I meant by that?" His eye brows raised waiting for my answer. 

What did I think? 

I know I hated the feeling I got when he asked me if I had any other family to stay with. I think it might have been because we kissed and then all of a sudden he asks if I have any family. In a way, it felt like he was pushing me away, rejecting me and trying to send me off somewhere far away. 

"Yo-u want to send me away and leave me with some other family member?" I quietly questioned, timidly. While I fiddled with my hands nervously and my heart thumped loudly in anticipation. Staring into each other eyes, he rolled his eyes.

"Right, of course." He oozed with sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "I tend to save random people on a regular basis when taking a walk in the forest after hearing a loud scream and think to myself that I want to be a hero and save some poor kid. After doing that I send them far, far away to their distant relatives or let them take the blame." Levi paused to scowl at the thought before continuing, "But the reason I asked is I want to know if anyone would come looking for you."

The amount of sarcasm in that sentence was a unbelievable amount so. But, I was still confused slightly. 

Biting my lip, a spark of hope rose in me but I didn't let it get too bright in case I was wrong. "Come looking for me? What are you going to do?" Looking at him as I waited for his answer. It was only a few seconds but I felt like everything was riding on this moment and it could go either way. 

He shook his head, sighing and mumbled something under his breath about me being slow. I guess in a way I was so I really took no offense to it. He smirked, looking right at me, "You're coming with me, obviously."

"Oh..." 

"That is, if you want to?" 

Sure anyone would jump at this opportunity but I paused and went into deep thought. 75% of me already knew what I was going to do but the 25% wanted to think over my options. I could stay here and get put into the system when they deem I had nothing to do with my father' murder. Or go to jail. Or, I could go with this man and hope he actually is a good man and not putting up a front then uncovers his mask when he has me where he wants me. 

He had kissed me so I think maybe, he'll be nice. Oh, who am I kidding? He had shown me nothing but kindness and care. I had to take my chances on him and if things turn out for the worse at least he's gorgeous? God, I am an idiot. 

Looking down my naked body and to my hands that rested on my stomach, I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah, I think I want that."

A small grin hit his face, "Great." 

The grin of his was contagious. I felt one grow on my face, matching his with the same excitement. I was taking a big risk going with this man to somewhere unknown but I felt like it was the best choice for me and I wanted to do it. 

"Wait. Before I go anywhere, what is your name?" I asked again. Hoping for a different answer this time. 

"Well, since you're coming with me. I suppose there's no harm in telling you. But if I do, you'll never be able to leave my grasp, ever." He moved closer to me, his face right above mine, eyes starring into mine. I felt my breath escape me and heat rise to my cheeks. "Are you prepared for that, my dear Eren?"

This was the way I had to go. With him. "Yes." I gasped breathless. 

A sly, smirk hit his face taking a breath and closed the gap between out lips. Warm lips hitting mine, my heart beat went off the rails. He held my face in my hands, gently stroking my jaw line before ending the kiss way too soon. 

I couldn't hide the disappointment in my face as he pulled back. "Don't worry Eren, there will be more where that came from. But I'd rather avoid in turning you on, it would be quite painful." He said, pointing out. 

"Oh..." I flushed.  
P  
He chuckled lightly, "You may call me Levi."

Biting my lip, nodding to myself and whispering, "Levi..." 

His eyes glowed with lust as his name left my lips. My breath caught as his expression brought heat over me as I realized what I could do to him by just whispering his name. Levi cleared his throat before turning away from me. 

"We should get you cleaned up, then we'll leave. You alright with that, kid?" He asked, turning back, facing me once again and all traces of lust were gone and all the remained were sincere eyes.

"Where would we go?" I asked. 

"My place, of course." He answered, nonchalantly. 

"O-oh, right..." I said, nodding. "Okay." 

A small smile spread across his features, "Good, where's your bathroom?"

"Uhh...first door on the right at the top of the stairs." 

Next thing I knew his hands were under my knees and back, lifting me up like a princess. I squeaked like a girl, flailing before wrapping my arms around his neck in surprise. He carried me towards the stairs effortlessly as the muscles underneath his clothing flexed, making unneeded thoughts run through my head. Upon arriving at the top he opened the door with one hand moving inside the bathroom and set me down on the cold toilet seat. I hissed at the temperature of the toilet seat and Levi just chuckled lightly. 

Turning on the water, Levi waited until he got the temperature he wanted before returning to my side. The cloth on my genitals still rested there, his hand reached out to lift it but my breath hitched at the action and I flinched from his touch, sinking back.

He paused, watching me carefully before doing anything.

"Are you alright, Eren?" He asked softly, like he was whispering to a little kitten. 

I gasped, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, I j-just did it!" 

"Calm down Eren, it's only normal. But I will assure you I will not do anything to you with out your permission beforehand. I'll make sure you will never be put in that state, ever again." He promised, his eyes dead serious, looking right at me. I gulped, before letting a breath and nodded my head.

I had no reason to be afraid of him, he saved me from that demon... I could trust him. I wanted to trust him and all I had to do was put my trust in him. Taking in a shaky breath, the words about to come out of my mouth were hard to say but there was something about Levi that made every fiber of my being want to trust this man. 

He sat in front of me, patiently waiting for me to speak. 

God...who was this guy? I had no idea but I wanted to know him, badly. 

"I trust you." I whispered, meeting his soft and gentle eyes. He smiled, moving his hand from his side slowly. Reaching for my hand, making sure I had time to say no but when I didn't flinch or speak against his touch, he grasped my hands in a gentle hold. 

"I will never break your trust, Eren." Levi promised, placing a kiss on each hand. I smiled shyly, blushing hard and couldn't help but look away at the sweet gesture as a warmth filled my whole body. 

"I umm, believe you." I stammered, trying to calm myself down.

"Good." He said then stood up, turning off the taps, since the tub was almost full and he wanted to avoid a flood. He stepped away from me and I couldn't help but send him a curious glance in his direction when he now was placed by the door of the bathroom. He flashed me a quick smirk before he started to unbutton his long black cloak, slipping it off and set it on the counter. 

My eyes widened at his physical form. He had muscles where I didn't even know you could get muscles. He wasn't overly buffed out but he had a decent amount on him that made me even wonder why I was worried about him and my father fighting in the first place. But under that cloak he had knives hooked into a belt around his waist along with gun and assorted different type of weapon's on his body. There were small star shaped weapons as well. 

I couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Who was this mysterious, gentle figure in front of me? 

He unhooked the belt of weapons placing it on the counter of the bathroom where he had set his cloak then moved to take off his long sleeved black shirt. Only to reveal and tight black tank top underneath. Something caught my eye. On his right upper arm was a tattoo of wings with a shield in the background. I couldn't help but think how familiar it was, though I couldn't seem to place it.

But damn, he looked so good, his muscles rippling beneath the tank top had me wondering how it would feel to be under him. To have his hands run over every inch of my body, to be his... 

I gulped at my thoughts, looking away before they got worse. I had to calm down. Last thing I needed was to get some movement down there and end up hurting myself more. 

"Eren, stand up for me, if you can." Levi asked, walking closer so he stood in front of me but gave me enough room to stand up like he had asked. I gave him a curious glance before doing as he asked. It was a little harder than I thought since I was still very tender down there but with his help I managed to do it with him holding my hands and the cloth slipped off onto the ground with a splat. We stood up straight and I looked down before a smile spread over my face. 

It was Levi's turn to be curious. "Why are you smiling, kid?" 

I chuckled lightly, "You're short."

Levi scowled, shaking his head, "Get in the bath, brat." 

I laughed again, not taking the name 'brat' to heart. I quickly did as told to avoid angering him but I was sure he wouldn't do anything harmful to me. He had many chances to hurt me already, so I think it was safe to say nothing bad would happen to me. Slowly sitting down into the luke warm water, with Levi holding my arm and helping to lower me down into a sitting position. Once fully situated Levi grabbed some soap and sat on the toilet seat near the bath tub.

"May I wash you Eren?" Levi asked, all traces of annoyance gone and what was left was those tender eyes like before. I blushed, looking away before giving a shy nod. The cloth was very gentle when running over my skin, making sure to not miss a place on my body.

My eyes every once in awhile to glance at the tattoo of his. It meant something but, I couldn't remember. This was surely going to bug me for awhile.

He started with my hands, gently holding on hand with his while he washed my hand with his other hand. Then slowly Levi moved the cloth up my arm, under and all around not missing an inch. He let it go, grasping the other hand doing the same motions as before. 

"Foot, please." Levi spoke, patting his lap.

I raised a brow but didn't question him, I moved in the bath so I was leaning against the wall and lifted my foot out of the water and onto his lap. He said nothing, only washed my foot quickly. I couldn't help but gasp and laugh at the ticklish feeling. 

"That tickles!" I squeaked, trying to pull my foot from his grasp. The cloth moved between my toes and I lost it. "Levi!" I squealed.

I pulled my foot from his grasp, back into the water with a big splash. 

I froze as well as Levi. His hair was wet, sticking to his face while his pants was a good portion of them soaked as well. His eyes narrowed onto my frame, promising painful things but I could only laugh. "Oh my...god! Y-you're all wet!" I gasped out, laughing in between words. 

No matter how hard I tried, laughter just came out. Levi shook his head, calling me a brat and demanded my other foot. "Stay still this time or I'll make you regret it, brat." 

A small chuckle came out, "I'll try, but I'm super ticklish."

A few agonizing minuets later, I managed not to splash him again though it was really tempting to see how far I could push Levi. But went against the thought for now. 

"Turn around." 

I did as I was told, turning around in the bath, grasping my penis carefully to make sure not to injure myself in the process. The warm cloth spread across my back, shoulder to shoulder and all the way down to the tip of my crack of my butt. I blushed, flustered at him being so close to an intimate place but refused to say anything about it. He was just cleaning me, that's all it was. 

Then water flowed down my body, soaking my hair, washing it quickly then rinsed the suds from it. His long, skillful hands massaged my scalp, making my eyes close at the feeling, I couldn't help but lean jnto his touch and sigh blissfully but all too soon he removed his hands, rinsing my hair again making sure every sud was out of my hair. 

"Alright, turn back around Eren." He spoke gently. 

Taking in a breath, trying to will this blush away of mine and turned around. My eyes locked onto his and I could see that he knew exactly what I was thinking. I looked away, embarrassed, unable to meet the eyes that seemed like they could each deep inside my mind. 

A wet hand grabbed my face, bringing it back to his, "Eren," Levi started, I looked at him nervously, "It's alright." 

After those two words, I felt better and nodded shyly as Levi smirked slightly before continuing with his job of making sure I was washed everywhere. The cloth ran over my chest and my sensitive nipples. A breathless gasp escaped me before I could stop it as the sensations of him running the cloth over my nipples, making them hard. It diffidently wasn't a bad sensation. A soft almost unheard chuckle left his lips but since I was so close, I could hear it. 

"Almost finished Eren." Levi announced. I just nodded and let him do whatever he wanted. A few minuets later he deemed his job finished. "Eren, wash your intimate parts and I'll be right back." 

Levi went to get up, running a hand through hand through his dark, damp hair, heading for the counter, putting on his long sleeve shirt and cloak. 

"W-Wait! Where are you going?!" I rushed out, panicked. Levi turned around quickly at the sound of my voice. 

"I'm not going far, there's just something out in the field I need to take care of something before we leave, okay?" He assured me. 

Field? What was in the field? Grass, flowers...oh yeah, my father. 

"O-Oh...okay, don't be long." I let out softly, looking into the water of the bath. 

"Clean yourself Eren, I'll be back real soon." 

Thick boots hit the ground of the stairs as they descended down and out the front door. 

I took in a shaky breath, not out of fear but I was overwhelmed with happiness though I was a little anxious with him leaving but I was confident he'd come back. I had never been cared like this before since my mother died. She had been the figure in the house that gave out the affection and love a child needed to grow up. To be cared for like this brought tears to me eyes because I couldn't describe this feeling other than complete happiness. Since my mother died in a horrific car crash, things had become dull and boring in my house with her around. 

My father and I were just going through the days with no specific destination. It just seemed all life in our house was gone since that day forward. It was hard, really hard to get over her death, believe it or not my father did his best to raise me until this awful day. I broke him. I made him become this horrible man because of who I was. My father was a good man until up to this day, it hurt that he was gone and the man I knew would never come back but at the same time there was this pressure off my shoulders. I could finally relax and be myself and this man, Levi, here was letting me be who I am. I was grateful. 

If I had not have said anything things would be the same but... I am glad I told him, I met this amazing person named Levi. Even though I had just met him, I felt calm and safe around him. No doubt that it wasn't bizarre to feel a connection like this but I couldn't deny it. I could put myself into his arms blindly and he would care for me. 

I was sure Levi wasn't innocent either, who walks around with a shit load of weapons? And that tattoo... But that was all of the fun as well. To unravel every lair of him, know him and be his. 

God, this wasn't real was it? Who feels like this after a few hours? But it was there, this need for Levi. Only he could satisfy it.

"Eren, are you alright?" Levi asked. I jumped, eyes wide as Levi walked in the bathroom door. I didn't hear him come in, in fact it wasn't that long, was it? I looked at him confused, no idea why he would ask that. He caught onto my confusion quickly, "You're crying Eren. Are you in pain?" 

Levi went over to the sink quickly to wash his hands since they were covered in dirt but that oddly didn't bother me even thought I knew why his hands were covered in dirt.

I wasn't crying...my hands moved to my face and sure enough there were tears. Levi dried his hands, waiting for me to answer. "I'm...I'm not in pain but happy. I don't know where I would be if you weren't here." 

Levi's eyes soften at my confession. "It was impeccable timing, wasn't it?" Levi spoke, walking over to me, crouching down onto his knees, resting his arms on the edge of the tub.

I smiled lightly, looking into Levi's gray eyes, "It couldn't have been better."

Levi's paused, looking and me with eyes filled with the only emotion that could be described as happiness. I smiled, Levi grasped my face tightly, pulling me into a passionate, heart warming kiss. My heart hammered loudly at the pure, raw emotion pored into this simple yet complex kiss. I gasped, his tongue slipped into my hot cavern, completely devouring and dominating me. 

I whimpered in his hold, yearning for more, only to have him pull back. A desperate whine left my mouth. I grabbed Levi's clothing, preventing from from pulling back all the way, our lips inches away from each other. 

"In due time Eren. In due time." Levi spoke, his voice hoarse and filled with lust. He cleared his throat, "Let's get you out of there now, I can't imagine the waters warm anymore." 

"You're right." I whispered against his lips, eye lashes fluttering against my cheeks. It was so temping to kiss him again but Levi pull away from my grasp, standing up. He held his hands out, I grabbed them and he helped me out of the bath slowly, now standing in the middle of the bathroom still naked as the day I was born. 

Levi left the bathroom only to return moments later with a big fluffy towel and dried me off, carefully avoiding my super sensitive place at the moment. Then he wrapped it around my shoulders. "I suppose you'll want to pick out your own clothes Eren?" He said, tightening the towel to make sure it doesn't fall off. 

I shrugged, smiling, "If you want to pick them for me, you can." 

Levi rose a brow, "Hmm." Then nodded, taking my hand and pulling me from the bathroom into my bedroom. I went and sat on the bed while he went through all my dressers before picking out an outfit he approved of. I found myself smiling at him the whole time. I've never been this happy before and no matter what I couldn't keep from grinning at him. 

He walked over to me, setting the clothing on the bed, beside me. "Hmm... Do you think you'll be able to wear underwear? Or will you be too constricted?" Levi wondered. 

"We could try?" I said, "See if it feels okay enough not to hurt me even more."

"Alright," Levi nodded, leaning down, picking up the underwear before lowering onto his knees, picking up my foot and sliding the piece of clothing on. He continued it with the other foot, sending wondering goosebumps all over my body along with involuntary shivers. He pulled up the underwear all the way up to my upper thighs then stopped, he stood up from his kneeling position, "You can finish pulling it up, I don't want to hurt you so be careful, Eren." 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stood up, letting the towel on my body fall off and onto the ground. Levi didn't hide the fact that he was looking at my naked body but I wasn't bothered by it, in fact, I think I really enjoyed it. I blushed, reaching down and grasping the underwear and pulled it up the rest of the way. 

I hissed at the feeling of restriction on my sensitive jewels. Everything was so sensitive. 

"You alright, Eren?" Levi asked. 

I nodded, grimacing, "Yeah but really, really sensitive."

"I imagine so. The amount of bruising down there is quite a lot. When we head back to my place, I'll get my doctor to look at you." Levi said, grabbing the shirt and pulled it over my head. 

"But...you already looked at it, so why would someone else need to?" I asked, nerves entering my body as I put my arms in the holes of the shirt. Levi gave me a dull look. 

"I'm not an actual doctor Eren. But it'll be better if you're properly looked at." 

I couldn't help but frown, I didn't want anyone else down there, looking at me. I only wanted Levi and Levi alone. I couldn't handle anyone else seeing myself in such a vulnerable position. No, it was too soon, I couldn't do it. 

Levi obviously seeing my internal fight with myself, "Eren, it'll be alright. Don't worry about that for now, you'll be with me at all times, okay?" He spoke, softly. Hand grasping my cheek, caressing it like a new born baby, looking into my eyes. "Calm down Eren." 

I swallowed nervously but nodded. I was overacting, I was here with Levi at this very moment, I could afford to worry about things later. 

"Good, Eren, good boy." He praised, "Now let's get these sweats on." 

I let out a shuddered breath and nodded. Levi bent down, setting the sweats at the bottom up my feet, I stepped into them and he pulled them up my body so they hugged my hips tightly in a sense of comfort. He stood back, giving me a small smile, stepping back and his eyes doing so a once over on my body. I wrapped my arms around my core, flushing at the dark look in his eyes but yet at the same time I thoroughly enjoyed it. 

"Alright, you're almost ready to go, but first you need a sweater and we need to pack up some of your clothing and anything else of importants to you." Levi said. 

"Oh, okay. Umm, a suitcase in under the bed." I replied, excited and nervous go onto this trip with Levi. It all feel like some kind of dream and I'll be waking up soon, but hopefully that's not the case. I really need this person in front of me. I smiled gently as Levi went over to the side of the bed, bending on his knees and roughly pulling out a large suitcase. 

Though, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, that beautiful muscled body bending get over was one of sin. He was carved by some kind of God's and the fact that he was interested in me had me baffled but no way I hell was I going to complain about it.

"Eren, is there anything you want to take with you, now would be the time to get it." He looked at me, with an amused expression, catching me checking him out. I gasped, looking away before, he chuckled at my shy action after pulling out the dusty suitcase and set it on the bed. 

"O-oh, right. I'll umm, do that." I stuttered lightly. Hastily but careful not to hurt myself, I headed over to my dressers, pulling the photo of my mother off, setting it on the bed. And then just stood there for Levi to be finished. 

Levi grabbed all the clothing that would fit in the one bag, zipping it up, "Got everything?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to the only object I went to retrieve. My mother's photo.

"It's all I want to keep." I whispered, looking down.

"I understand Eren, so, you're good to go, won't regret leaving anything else behind?" He asked, double checking but I was sure there was nothing else. 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then, let's go."

_________________________________________________________________

We walked down the stairs slowly for my sake, hissing every once in awhile when I walk down the stairs sideways, rubbing my sensitive bits the wrong way. Levi watched me to whole time, carefully asserting me, making sure I wasn't going to fall or do something stupid.

Levi held the heavy suitcase full of all by belongings, while situated by my side. After a few more agonizing steps, I managed to reach the bottom on the stairs without injuring myself further. 

"So, we'll have to walk a bit. Unfortunately, I parked a little ways away and considering the situation we're in, it safer to walk. I'd rather not have more than one person seeing my face while I was here." Levi spoke, riddled with mystery and peaking my curiosity. I rose a brow at his cryptic speech.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity oozing out of every pore. 

"You'll know soon enough, we should focus on getting to my vehicle, Eren." Levi spoke, ending the conversation of further investigating that I wanted to do. I pouted slightly, a little disappointed that I didn't get to know more about this man but he never said never, just not now so, I guess I have to wait.

Levi opened the front door of the house for me, I walked through, with him behind me and he closed the door. Glancing at his exterior he really was beautiful even if he was dressed all in black and looked like he hadn't got the best night sleep. But it worked for him and not to mention he was heavily toned out so I was excited to feel those muscle when the time came.

"Eren, as much as I love being checked out the by you, we need to get moving." He voiced, teasing. My eyes widened, I flushed hard, looking away. An arm wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me close to the man, hot breath hitched my ear, "you'll have time to do that later."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off in an unknown direction, all I knew was it was away from my house. I was frozen at Levi's words, I couldn't respond with a coherent sentence and instead kept quiet while the blush never left my face and he continued to lead me while he held my hand gently.

We didn't walk really fast and took our time to make I was alright with all the extra movement down below but as far as I know everything was going well. It still throbbed and hurt but it wasn't as bad as it was before. Levi and I continued to walk across the road with the forest still surrounding us, for more than 15 minuets.

It was safe to say I was getting bored, neither of us said anything since Levi whispered those words in my ear and I was tempted to ask when we'd get there. I glanced at him, his expression void of emotion and his dark, gray eyes hard as he kept a watchful eye on our surroundings. 

I wasn't sure what he was watching out for, no one could have known what had happened to my father with such a short amount of time. And Levi also took care of the body so it would be awhile before anyone discovered it. Maybe he was watchful for another reason, who knows? 

He glanced around often, keeping close to me, hand gripping mine firmly, seemingly unwilling to let go of me on a moments notice. I couldn't stop the warmth that spread in my chest at that gesture or the stupid smile that never left my face and all I could do was grip his hand back tightly.

What seemed like hours had passed by but instead it was only 20 minuets, Levi finally took a turn on the road and after a bit more walking we manged to find his vehicle. I couldn't help but freeze, dropping my jaw at the sight of his car. It was beautiful, sleak and not what I expected. 

Levi chuckled lightly, "It's a 2016 Aston Martin, nothing really special." I looked at him appalled by his words. Nothing special? He was lying, that's for sure, this car especially beautiful. "You're going to catch a bug."

I shut my jaw instantly, glancing at him with awe, "we're driving in this?" The excitement poring out of me like water in a cloud so much that I felt like I was about to bounce on my feet, but held back on that idea.

"Yes Eren, we're driving in this car, so hop in and let's go."

I nodded eagerly, heading over to the passengers side, opening the car door, silently squealing in delight as I sat in the passengers seat. Levi headed to he back of the car, putting the suitcase in before taking his spot in the driver's seat. He gave me a smile and pressed the button and started up the awesome car. A low hum made its way into my ears. 

He pulled out of the backroad he had hid this beauty in and proceed to drive at the speed limit. "So how far is it?

"Hmm?"

"How long is it going to take to get to your house?"

Levi smirked over at me, "depends on how fast I drive." He winked and pressed the gas. We launched forward and I squealed, holding onto the inside of the vehicle for dear life. 

Levi slowed down after awhile, only going so fast at certain moments throughout the drive. I had asked him why and he said here were MP police stationed at certain stops between where he needed to go so to avoid being caught by the police he had to slow down. 

I nodded, "makes sense."

I fiddled with my hands, it was a quiet ride but it was nothing to complain about, there was a comfortable silence between us too and it made me feel at home. I was nervous to start a life with Levi in a place I had never been and in a situation I have never experienced but I was confident that it would be a great experience. 

Levi and I just worked together, maybe it was fate but whatever it was, I knew I would never give up Levi for the world. Since he was my world.

I often would glance at Levi through the trip and smile at him when I fooloshly thought he wasn't looking, only to have him return the smile. I'd flush, look away, shyly and be rewarded with a dark chuckle from his sinful lips. It was safe to say that I was unable to keep my happiness inside me.

I looked out the window as we passed houses, trees and everything in between but soon the silence was interrupted by a loud grumble of my stomach. My eyes widened, glancing at Levi as my stomach makes its self known. 

Levi laughed, shaking his head, "You hungry?" He teased lightly, I blushed a nodded. "Alright, where would you like to eat? We'll be hitting a city soon so pick where ever."

I hummed to myself, running through all the restaurants I knew of. 

"And money isn't an issue so pick a 5 star restaurant if you'd like."

I never went out to eat much and when I did it was the low grade dinners, so the food there was nothing really special. But there was this one place I had heard great things about. 

"Uhh, what about the Colossal Titan? I heard many things about it but never was able to try it." 

"Well kid, you're in for a treat, it's actually a great place, you'll love it."

I smiled, "Okay."

An half an hour later we had our food in our hands from the drive through window and it smelled like heaven. I had ordered a simple chicken sandwich but nothing about this sandwich was simple and it made my mouth water. Levi had gotten a salad with a side of fries and two sodas. We drove out of the drive through and onto the street. 

I eagerly waited until I was able to eat, with our food on our lap I was prepared to dig in, only concern though was if I was allowed to eat in the car. Levi rose a brow at me, "You going to eat?"

I flushed, "umm, I wasn't sure I was allowed to in the car."

"Tch, eat." He ordered, shaking his head, focusing on the road while he slipped a fry into his mouth. I didn't hesitated and shoved my face full of food until I felt like I couldn't move anymore. 

I groaned, leaning against the seat as my stomach expanded. 

"Full?" Levi asked with a knowing smirk. That work full made my stomach feel even more full...

"Yes," I groaned out, throwing my head back to rest on the seat, "no more food for a week." 

Levi laughed, "you'll be hungry again in a few hours."

I shook my head side to side, "nope, I'll still be full."

"Tch, whatever you say brat." Levi said, pausing, "We should be by my home in a few hours but before we head there I'm going to take you to meet a few people."

Those words sent nerves up my spine. I was good with Levi but thinking about meeting other people made me anxious. 

"O-Oh, really?" I tried to smile and not let out that I didn't want too meet anyone and just wanted to go his house. 

Levi glanced at the road before watching me for a few seconds. His dark, stormy eyes entering my being and reading me like a book. "Eren," Levi sighed, "you'll love them. Would it make you feel better if I told you a bit about my friends?"

I nodded slowly, "I think so."

I really didn't know if it would make a difference but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and hear what Levi has to say. If Levi was friends with them then they couldn't really be all that bad, right? 

"Alright, I'll start off with that the most crazy, first is Hanji Zoe, she's the doctor I'm going to get to look at you. She very smart and loves to experiment and see what things she can make tick, in a way. She's a little loud spoken and can't help but say what comes to mind but overall she is a trust worthy friend. I have a feeling she'll probably grow on you, as she did me.

Next is Erwin Smith, he's kinda an, well, how do I put it... hes a nice guy and tall. Many people find him intimidating because he looked like he can crush you with his bare hands but as long as you do nothing to harm him or his friend and family, he'll be a good friend to you.

Then there's my cousin, Mikasa Ackerman, she's sorta an odd ball and very protective over the people she cares about but once you get on her good side, she'll love you like family. And trust me they all will love you. I have a few more friends but I'm not worried about their opinions." 

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they will love you. Erwin may take a little while to be okay with brining an outsider in but he'll get over it and soon as he realizes you won't be going anywhere." He spoke, taking a turn down a backroad as we left the city. 

I looked at him, curiously, "Outsider?" I inquired.

Levi paused, thinking before coming to a stop in the back road. Taking in a breath he turned in his seat, looking at me serious.

"There are a few things about myself I haven't told you about Eren and if you were to find out those things and not like it..." Levi stopped, rubbing a hand over his face, "Let's not get to that. Alright, I'll start off with something simple."

Levi started to move in his seat, taking off his cloak and long sleeved shirt, setting them between us. I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. "I know you saw it earlier but I want to know if you understanding the meaning of it." Levi spoke, twisting in his seat and showing me the tattoo on his arm. 

I looked at it, it was familiar but yet I didn't know what it means. "I don't understand Levi... it looks familiar but I don't get what you're trying to tell me." I whispered. I wasn't sure what he was trying to show me but I knew he wasn't an angel because of the way he had handled the situation with my father. 

Levi nodded, "Okay, pretty much this is a symbol of the organization I'm in, it means wings of freedom." Levi stopped, watching me like he was waiting for me to catch on but frankly I kept drawing up a blank. I shrugged my shoulders unsure. 

"Okay, ever heard of Survey Corps?"

I took in a sharp breath, eyes widened as the pieces slowly started to fit together inside my head. I starred at him wide eyed, frozen as I realized just who I was sitting in the car with. 

"You...you m-mean the assassins that go all over the world and k-kill random, innocent people?" I choked out, as I tried to get my head around everything. That tattoo, the killer instinct, everything made sense but one thing.

"Eren," Levi hushed, trying to calm me. "What you heard on the news are all lies."

I felt relief fill me, obviously they were lies, of course. Levi wouldn't hurt anyone. "They are?" I murmured, looking down as I rubbed my now, sweaty hands together. 

Levi nodded, "we don't kill innocent people."

I felt the blood in me freeze, it was much different knowing that Levi had killed people, even if he claims the news lied. It was difficult to get my head around it. The news had said time after time that the Survey Corps organization was a cold and heartless and killed anyone who looked at them wrong. 

"But..but the news said you kill innocent, helpless people. The Military Police have been after you for so long. Why? Why are you hurting people! What did they do to you, you're hurting the innocent, for what reason!?" I yelled, panicked, tears in my eyes as I stared at a man I thought I knew only to realize it was all a lie.

"Eren! Whatever you're thinking right now is completely wrong. Didn't you hear what I said you slow boy." Levi unbuckled my seat belt, and pulled me off to his lap before I could argue or fight him. "Shh, shh, Eren calm down." 

Small sobs came from my throat as I buried my head into his neck, holding him tightly. "Y-you h-hurt people."

No matter how I was feeling, everything about Levi's embrace made me feel safe and at home. All I wanted to do was curl up and sleep in his arms. 

A sigh escaped Levi, "I do hurt people but only the ones that deserve it, like your father. I kill people who traffic people, rape, murder and do horrible things to children. I never hurt the innocent, like I would never hurt you, my dear Eren. Never."

"B-b-butt," I tried to get out but all I could manage was a stutter as I shook in Levi's arms. 

His warm hands held me tightly, promising nothing but the safe, warm hold I was in. Gentle rocking me back and forth like you would do with a child. "Eren." Levi whispered calmly, "we never hurt innocent people, never. We help them, save them. The MP isn't a knight in shining armor like you were meant to believe. They are corrupt, evil and to cover their wrong doings, they blame it on us, the Survey Corps." Levi explained and soon my sobs calmed down. 

"The people we kill are the leaders of trafficking rings, forced prostitution, child molesters and other horrible things out there. We help people while the MP covers their tracks so that the corruption is well hidden and then they make the Survey Corps out to be the bad guys." 

I couldn't believe it, it seemed all to absurd. Since I was born all I ever heard were good things about getting Military Police, not once was their name ever put in the spotlight because of something bad. They were the people to call when your child went missing or anything of the sort. 

"Now, some of the soldiers do have good hearts and are actually there to help people but about 45% of the MP are corrupt. That's why we're going killing high leaders and attempting to expose their crimes but it's a little more difficult than that."

I sniffled, his arms around me tightening, "It's really hard to believe such a thing Levi." I whispered in his neck. He rubbed my back before pulling my body from him so we could see eye to eye. He had a sad smile on his face, his right hand reached up to wipe the tears away.

"I know, but it's true and in a little bit, I can prove it." Levi spoke, softly as if talking to a new born kitten. "I'm sorry I made you cry Eren." 

His hand went up to stroke my cheek in a loving way and all I could do was lean into the embrace and want more affection. 

"It's not your fault Levi, it's just me." I shrugged, nonchalantly, then smiled to show him it was alright. 

His thumb ran over he apple of my cheek before nodding. "Beautiful as ever, you are Eren." He whispered, scanning my face. Before I had time to blush, I was pulled down to meet his warm, soft and very inviting lips. I let out a gasp at the suddenness of the motion and his tongue slipped inside my hot cavern. 

Left arm holding myself securely, while his right hand weaved it's self through my hair as we devoured each other. My hands moved to his raven hair, grasping his tightly. My body pressed up against his, the muscles flexing underneath me as we made out. A rough pull to my hair had my neck exposed, I let out a unnerved breath only to have a hot mouth nip and suck on my neck.

"Hah, ahh." I moaned sharply as he ate my sensitive neck, I gripped his hair harder, letting out a soft cry. He slowly moved down to my collar bone, "L-Levi." I cried out softly. He came to a stop, letting out a rough breath before landing a gentle kiss on cheek. 

"Sorry love, you get more and more irresistible as time passes. God, can't wait until you're healed and then I can fully make you mine." Levi growled, possessive, eyes glowing with dark unsaturated lust that had the parts in my body wanting to submit and ask him to take me. To fuck me until I couldn't walk, to mark me, love me...anything. I wanted it.

"Le-Levi." My voice going high as the raw emotions in me started to twirl around and my breath hastened against his lips. Our eyes connected, our body's touching, our need for each other known. He roughly pulled me down for another kiss, my body lurched forward needing more as no words came from Levi but the raw lust came off him in waves. I could feel it hit every inch of my body and then I felt discomfort and soon that discomfort turned to pain. 

I pulled back from him, eyes wide as pain started to grow stronger. Levi shocked I had pulled from him but once I grimaced, my hand going to my pants that shock turned to concern. 

"Damn it, I'm sorry Eren, I completely forgot. Are you alright?" 

Looking at him with tears, "It hurts." I whimpered in pain.

His eyes furrowed in distress, "take your pants off, I need to see you."

I didn't question him, I moved as much as I could to the passengers seat and lifted my hips to pull, my sweats off but had difficultly doing so. Levi moved in when he saw the struggled and pulled down my pants and underwear exposing me. I looked down and saw darkened colors and a semi-hard cock. It throbbed and I let out a cry. 

It was going to fall off. I just knew it was. Tears trickled down my cheeks, I don't want it to fall off. It looked so ugly.

"L-evi!" I choked, "I'm scared!" 

He looked at me with a calm expression as he asserted the situation of my penis. "Eren calm down, the swelling will go down once you've calm down. Take a deep breath, I know it hurts but we're minuets away from my doctor, so hold on." He shifted the car into drive and launched down the road.

His fast driving made me even more concerned away myself. He held my left hand, squeezing. "You'll be fine Eren, we're almost there." And with a turn a big mansion invaded my view. I gasped at the sight. It was a cream white, it had a vintage style these to it and over all it was huge. As we drove in the driveway I was expecting someone to meet us but since my pants were still pulled down and I was exposed. I was great full no one saw myself in such a state. 

Levi quickly parked, jumping out of the car while tears still streamed down my face, opening the passengers door. He helped me pull my pants up, enough to cover everything and swept me up in his arms. I kept quiet, as I cried in his neck as the pain intensified.

The click of the doors opened and soon there were voices all around us. A few female and a few male all saying the same things. 

"Levi! Who the hell is he and why did you bring an outsider here?" The female voice questioned. 

"Levi, uhh...who is this?" A male voice asked.

"Why are you carrying him, can he not walk?"

I whimpered in his neck, squeezing him to show him it was still hurting. "Will you all shut up! Your questions will be answered but first find me fucking Hanji as soon as possible and get her to come down to fucking infirmary." Levi hissed, before walking down a hallway which I assume was where the infirmary is.

Low whispers erupted behind us and then a few foot steps ran in all directions probably doing what Levi had asked. He opened a door, locking it before setting me on a sterile bed gently. He searched through the cabinets before finding the item he was looking for. He pulled out a long hospital like gown and gave it a light shake. 

"I'm going to take off your clothes and put the gown on so Hanji can properly look at you." Levi spoke, and started on my pants, pulled in them down to my ankles and off my feet. My soaks went off and next was my sweater and shirt. I was left naked on the bed and I was uncomfortable being naked in such a place but with Levi here, it made it easier to swallow. He pulled my arms through the holes and tied the gown behind my neck. 

He sat me up slowly and tied the middle strings together. He laid me back down and set my legs wide. 

"Levi...I don't want her to look at me." I whispered, tearful. His eyes softened as he came by my side, holding my hand. 

"I know Eren, I know but we need to make sure everything is alright down there and she's the person who will know. I'll be here right beside you and you can trust her. I promise." He spoke, rubbing my hand to give me some sort of comfort. "She's stitched me up many times in all sorts of places. I had a knife wound in my upper thighs and I couldn't take out the knife without bleeding to death so my pants were cut off me..." Levi leaned down to my ear, "I don't wear underwear."

My eyes widened and he nodded, "Yep, so my pants were cut off and while she stitched me up with my dick in her face the whole time. But the thing with Hanji is, she doesn't care about that stuff. She's the type of person who cares about finding the problem rather than what you're packing. You have nothing to worry about from her. Her only concern will be finding out if you're alright."

I felt like a load was off my soldiers, after Levi's explanation it made it sound better. She wouldn't gawk at me or mention anyway like my father had. I guess that was what I was really afraid of. I let out a shaky breath and nodded. Levi smiled and then the door tried to open but since it was locked, obsessive knocking came. Levi closed the curtain to give myself some privacy. 

Levi went over to the door, "LEVI! What the heck is going on? Everyone is nuts because you brought someone here?" A female voice said. 

"Yeah, I'd like to know why you brought a god damn outsider here." The voice made shivers go up my spine, it was deep and I found myself wanting to shrink into the mattress. 

"This is none of your damn concern Erwin get out of the damn way and let Hanji through." Levi ordered. I could the threat in his voice. 

"I'm coming in." The man, Erwin said. My heart quickened. No, I don't want anyone else in here.

"You're not coming in here eyebrows. I need Hanji to look him over and then you can talk to him but not before." He practically seethed, probably at the thought of Erwin coming in. That set my heart beat down and I felt like I could breath again.

"Oh, Levi likes someone! I need to meet this person!" The excited voice of Hanji rang. "Wait, look over him? What's wrong? Get out of my way Erwin, someone needs me!" I heard some shuffling before a door closed and locked again. I gulped...just who was in this room? 

The curtain opened to reveal Levi and a woman with glasses and medium brow hair, tied up in a pony tail. She gasped at the sight of him, "You're so damn cute! Oh my god!"

"Shut it four eyes, I need you to look at him." Levi scowled, walking over to my side, grasping my hand in a soft hold. Hanji watched with a perplexed expression before snapping out of her daze. 

"What's wrong with him, he's a little pale but he looks healthy." She said, glancing at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. 

Levi cleared his throat, "I won't tell you why until Eren says it's okay but someone had crushed his penis under their boot. It's badly swollen and darkly bruised. I had kissed him earlier and made the mistake of taking it too far and accidently had gotten him slightly hard. Now it looks worse and he's in a lot of pain."

Before Levi had finished his sentence Hanji had gloves on and went over to Erens feet. I gave Levi and uncertain look but he smiled, "It's alright Eren."

"Ahh, Eren, was it? I know this won't be comfortable for you but I need to see if there's any permanent damage. I need you to bend your legs and open them, can you do that for me?" She asked, I let out a shaky breath, as Levi squeezed my hand and nodded at me to do as she said. I sucked in a deep breath, biting my lip and bent my knees then opened them. 

After a few minuets, nothing was said. I could tell Levi was started to get impatient. "Well?" Levi asked. 

Hanji sighed, standing up from in between my legs, "he's alright, just some really bad swelling and bruising as far as I can tell. But it would be best to check him again in a few days to see how its progressing. I would recommend lots of water and not getting him erect. It's going to take him awhile longer to heal because of it and it put Eren in a lot of pain. I can prescribe some pain killers but wouldn't take them unless absolutely needed. You okay with that Eren?" She asked, walking to the counter and pulling a few cabinets opened. A took out a bottle of pills, handing them to Levi. 

"S-Sure." I stuttered with a red face. 

"So, he's alright?" Levi asked, to confirm.

"Yes, providing you kept your hands where they're supposed to be." She scolded lightly. Levi sighed and nodded. 

"Don't worry, I plan too." I couldn't help but pout at that and unfortunately they both saw it. "Only for the time being Eren..."

Hanji smile wide, "You're so cute! How'd you guys meet, like what happened?!"

Levi waved her off, "A story for another day." 

"Awe! Come on, Levi! This cutie here actually caught your attention! You're never interested in anything that walks and then you come here with this young boy and expect me to be satisfied with that answer?!" She gasped loudly like it was the most assured thing she could think of.

A small smile made its way on my face as Hanji reminded me as a child. 

Levi gave her a point blank stare, "Yes."

She pouted before turning to me and her pout was replaced with a slow, growong smile. "Hey Eren..."

Levi scowled, "leave him alone Hanji, he's been through enough for one day."

"Fine, fine but you'll tell me one day, right? Soon?" She hoped, looking at us with hopeful eyes. I shifted and shrugged, looking down at my hands.

"Tch..." Levi shook his head, "so it would be best to get him checked it in a few days?"

Hanji nodded, "I would recommend that since it is a delicate part of the body and anything could happen within the next few days."

"Alright, guess we're staying for a few more days instead of heading home." Levi said, looking at me, "You alright with that?"

I nodded and he smiled, leaning down and gave me a small kiss on he forehead but that was as far as it went. A small girlish steal sounded from behind Levi. We both looked at her, she had a sheepishly smile on her face.

"Don't mind me!" She chirped, she paused, eyes widening, "my octopus! Gotta go." The door unlocked and slammed shut.

I was mildly surprised, "What?"

Levi chuckled and then started laughing. Putting a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep it in but when he looked at my confused expression he let it out. A deep, loud, beautiful laugh made it from his throat. It was contagious, I couldn't help but chuckle with him. He grabbed my face, kissing me deeply, biting my lip gently before pulling back, resting his head against mine. 

Small laughs still made his way from his throat but our smiles were symmetrical. "Sorry for laughing, that stuff from Hanji is normal around here but your confused expression was what made the cake."

"I love your laugh." I whispered, looking at him so he could see the truth behind the words. He smiled and stroked my cheek lovingly. It seemed like hours had past when it had only been a few minuets but I could stare into those eyes for eternity.

A loud knock sounded from the door, making me jump and Levi sigh in annoyance. "That would be Erwin. I suppose we should get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I should have 1 or 2 chapters left depending how I pace it and it should be around 10k words each chapter so, yeah. ☆ <3 
> 
> I found it a bit boring to write the car scene because mainly I wanted it to move it along faster but I suppose it was needed? And mostly filler... >.>
> 
> Next chapter will be better hopefully. ^.^
> 
> I wrote this all on my tablet and it has a habit of autocorrecting so ignore words if they don't look like they belong or it don't make sense (which there will be mitakes) try to ignore them until I edit this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff...more Fluff and some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know own what you think! And enjoy! ^_^

A loud knock sounded from the other side of the door, startling me and making Levi sigh in annoyance. "That would be Erwin. I suppose we should get this over with." Levi spoke with disdain then looked over to me. His eyes glancing at my practically unclothed body. "But first, we need to get you dressed." 

I blushed and nodded in agreement. He gathered up my clothes but was stopped in mid movement by a loud knocking once again. Levi scowled, "Fuck sakes Erwin, hold on!" 

He glared at the door then walked over to my side with my clothes and gently wrapped his arms around my body and lowered myself into a sitting position. 

He reached around grabbing the strings and pulling them loose, letting the gown slipped off my body and to the floor of the infirmary. He quickly disposed of it and picked up my shirt, pulling it over my head and I put my arms through the holes. 

The way he slows down and has a more gentle touch when he's around me. It always makes me smile. The way he made me feel special and taken care of. Not once did I ever feel like he was forcing himself to take care of me, I knew he wanted too. 

Otherwise, I'm sure if he didn't then he definitely would have made it known but he dressed me, undressed me, fed me, carried me when I was unable to walk...he went out of his way to take care of me and I felt like the most luckiest person in the world to come across a man who would move mountains for me. 

I would do the same for him.

He smiled at me, leaning down, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before picking up my underwear. He knelt down by my feet that were hanging of the edge of the examination bed I was sitting on and slipped my legs in the holes. He pulled it up as far as the underwear could while I was sitting. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in guilt as he looked at my swollen penis. 

Levi sighed, "I'm sorry Eren, if I had not gone too far, you would've recovered a lot easier and faster. Plus you also wouldn't be in pain as well."

A simple apology like that, had me overfilled with joy. My eyes filled with tears, happy tears. He cared so much about me in this short time we have known each other, it did wonders to my heart. I felt like with him by my side I could do anything I wanted, I could be who I was. I pulled him close so he stood in between my legs, though, not close enough to hurt me but close enough I could wrap my arms around his chest and buried my face in the crease of his neck. 

I took in a deep breath. Breathing in his scent of a crisp morning with a touch of the ocean to it. A smell I could never get sick of. 

"Levi," I choked, whispering in his neck as he held me tightly like I would float away at any given moment, "Don't apologise. It happened and I don't regret it. Not once."

He let out a breathless chuckle, "You sure know what to say, don't you?" He pulled back, looking into my eyes with an intense emotion only that could be described as love, a few tears slipped out of my eyes but we're quickly kissed away by Levi's lips. A goofy grin hit my face and Levi leaned down, giving a slow and sensual kiss. 

His hand resting on the side of my exposed thigh, rubbing it gently before he pulled back, letting out a frustrated sigh, licking his lips, his stormy gray eyes I've come to love looked into mine with such heat. "When you're healed...the things I'll do to you." He said with much anticipation. 

My eyes widened at his declaration, "L-Levi." I gasped at his bluntness, avoiding his gaze, blushing like a teenage high school girl. 

I could feel his need in the way he spoke those words. His heat coming of him, the lust that laced his voice but most of all, the intense emotion behind it. It touched me in places where I shouldn't be touched at the moment. But most of all, my heart was the most affected of all organs. 

This feeling growing stronger and stronger as the seconds ticked by. This warmth and love filled me to the brim in such a short amount of time that I could no longer imagine my life without this short, kind, strong, raven haired man in it. 

He stroked my cheek with cold fingers, I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes for a moment. Savoring it. "We need to finish getting you dressed, beautiful."

"O-Oh...right." I said as I remember the person currently waiting outside to talk to us. He gave me a smile, like he understood that I really rather be left alone but I had to face this and I was confident I could do it with Levi by my side.

"Let's get you to stand up so we can get your underwear up all the way. Your semi-hard on has gone down thankfully so you shouldn't be in too much discomfort." I nodded at his observation.

He leaned down, picking me up effortlessly off the bed and slowly let go of me as I put weight on my feet. My feet touched the cold floor, but it didn't bother me as much as the weighing down of my penis. I felt the blood rush all to the swollen organ. I let out an uncomfortable gasp, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, instantly noticing.

I let out a shuddered breath as I tried to make sense of the pain, sweat starting to coat my skin, "It...it's," I gasped, gripping onto Levi, taking in another breath as I throbbed, "It hurts to, stand a-nd the weight of myself hanging...hurts!"

Before I could say anymore I was put back on the bed with Levi I between my legs. Me penis was still pointed down towards my feet, Levi looked at me, "trust me Eren?" 

I nodded, letting out a gasp as I continued to throb. His hand moved towards my penis, and with the utmost care and gentle touch, he held it in his cold hands. I let out a cry, not because it hurt but I was shocked at the cold hands of his on my throbbing penis. As he held me, the cold hands of his seemed to ease the pain a bit. I felt like I could take in a breath without stopping halfway to gasp in pain. He slowly, guided my penis so it laid on my stomach. 

The new position helped relieve the stress that caused me pain because of the damn gravity that pulled myself down.He let go of me and moved out from in between my legs to my side once more. 

"Does that feel better?" Levi asked, taking my hand, giving it a soft caress. 

"Yeah, thank you." I bit my lip, smiling. I wasn't bothered with him touching me, it would happen sooner or later and his touch wasn't meant to be sexual. He helped me relieve some pain and for that I was grateful. 

"So I think walking is out of the question." Levi spoke, leaning down giving me a kiss on my knuckles. I smiled, loving the soft moments of affection he gave me and I knew he knew I loved it. "Would you like to take your pain pills?" 

I thought about it and frankly, I wanted to take the pill and help ease the mild throbbing that remained so I wasn't completely immobile. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay." Levi went over to the cabinets, opening a few up before finding a paper cup and filled it up at the sink with cold water. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the pills, taking out one and handed both items to me. 

"Thank you." Downing the pills as Levi watched. I handed the cup back to him and he threw it out in a trash can that sat by the door then returned to my side one more.

We sat in silence but it was good and comfortable. 

"Shit." Levi swore, rubbing his temple. I rose a brow at the unexpected word but knew it wasn't directed towards me as he gave me a smile before coming over to my legs. He grasped my underwear that remained half on me and pulled it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking him. I didn't mind being naked in front of him but I was curious to hear what he planned on doing. He leaned over to me.

He whispered, "We forgot about someone Eren."

I furrowed my brows...who? Seconds later my eyes went wide. 

"That guy, Erwin! Oh shoot." I whispered, glancing at the door with nervous eyes. Levi chuckled and nodded, leaning at the bottom of the bed grabbing a blanket.

"You can't wear clothes but I prefer that you're covered if you are to meet anyone." Levi spoke, shaking out the blanket and draped it over my lower half. "How are you feeling Eren?"

"I'm good, better now, because of you." 

"I'm glad." Levi smiled and I returned it. "Are you ready?" He asked, referring to the person outside the door.

I took in a nervous breath, "Yeah." 

Levi took a few steps, opening the door but was met with an empty space.

"What the..." Levi questioned, stepping out the door, moving his head side to side, looking down the hallways. "Well then, I guess he left after waiting for to long."

As Levi came in but was stopped by a sticky note on the door. He ripped it off door, he read it.

"What does it say?" I asked, shifting in my seat and kinda grateful that Erwin wasn't there mainly because I'd rather not talk to him. Levi walked over to me while looking at the note.

"It says he'll be back at a better time, and that you can spend the night if needed." Levi said, smiling, "well since it's getting pretty late and we drove all day, you tired?"

It didn't feel like we drove all day and I didn't feel tired but after the events that occurred, I suppose sleep was in order. I nodded, "Yeah. I could sleep."

"Alright, give me a second." Levi said, stepping away from me and to the door, poking his head out, looking for something. "Oi! Armin!"

A small voice responded seconds later, saying, "Y-Yes Corporal?" Light footsteps made their way near the door. Corporal? Just how high was Levi in the Survey Corps? 

"Get my room ready, I'm staying the night. Have the sheets changed, wipe down the room and be finished in 20 minutes, got it?" Levi ordered, standing tall and intimidating. 

I had never seen Levi hold himself like that before and order someone around so easily. But a part of me loved it, seeing another side of Levi but I felt a little off settled for the person he was talking too. I'll ask Levi about it later. 

"Uhh, yes Sir! Right away!" The voice sounded, as the footsteps booked it down a hallway, soon disappearing, Levi made his way back into the room. 

I couldn't help but raise a brow, "Corporal?" I asked with a smile. 

He made his way to the bed, "Captain, Corporal, Sir. Either work." He shrugged. I chuckled at his answer, shaking my head and Levi broke out in a smile while he watched me.

"So just what do you do here?" I asked. 

"Well you already know what the organization does and stands for but, what I do here is... Well, I'm second in command and Erwin's right hand man. I help run and gather information, train recruits and execute missions."

I nodded slowly, soaking in the information. 

"I often train and use the training room here quite a bit when I'm not working. I don't particularly like sleeping here often so that's why I asked for my room to be prepared." Levi's nose wrinkled in disgust, "who knows what kind of dust bunnies are being collected in there right now." 

Dust bunnies? He was concerned about that? I laughed, letting my head fall back, Levi looked dead serious about it. Obviously he had a thing about being clean but I didn't mind. It was just another part of Levi I wanted to get to know more and cherish every inch. 

"Don't laugh Eren, dust bunnies are a disgusting problem." Levi grimaced, as he thought about it. My hand flew to my mouth to stop the incisive laughing bellowing from my depths. His eyes narrowed onto me, he walked over to me. "Eren, stop."

I couldn't take him seriously. I continued to laugh, my hand flying off my mouth and I let it all out. "Oooo! The spooky dust bunnies are going to get you!” I said, wiggling my fingers in his direction with a cheeky smile. Levi gave me a dull stare, clearly unamused by my childish behavior. 

I covered my face with my hands, peeking through the cracks of my fingers, “I'm, I'm sor-ry!" I laughed, snorting in the process. Blush filled my cheeks at the sound, he just rolled his eyes and watched me with a small smile. Then a slow smirk filled his features. I cleared my throat in an attempt to quiet down a bit, only having small snickers escape my lips.

Levi leaned close over my body, our faces side by side, "You laughing at me?" He whispered in my ear with a playful notion in his voice. "You shouldn't be, I'll punish you."

My voice caught in my throat. I flushed as our cheeks touched, "No...I'm not laug-hing." I had done so well until I got to the word 'laughing'. My voice cracked as a giggle slipped out.

"Oh really?" His voice going husky as his breath hit my ear, sending wonderful shivers all over my body. "I think you're lying..." 

I flushed, "N-no... never."

Levi let out a dark chuckle in my ear, "You're lucky you're injured my dear Eren." Levi pulled back a bit, giving me a kiss on my cheek then stood up straight. "We should get going. Our room should be finished by the time we get there." 

My heart fluttered at the word 'our', it wasn't his or mine it was ours. I smiled, "Okay."

Levi took a hold of my arm and helped me move into a sitting position, the blanket crumpled up against my stomach and put weight on my penis. I hissed, pulling the blanket off and exposing my swollen and bruised organ. I looked down, I felt my stomach turn at the sight of it. 

"It's so ugly." I whined as I stared at it. It looked like it could fall off at any moment. My heart quickened, "What if it falls off Levi?"

"Shh, calm down Eren. If there was any danger of that happening Hanji would be in the room, monitoring you." Levi said, trying to calm me down before I panic for no reason. "I know your penis isn't in the best shape or color but you will get better. I can promise that."

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes, then opening them. "Alright..." I looked down once more, moving my shirt so I can get a better look, only to have Levi block my path. His hand on my chin, guiding me towards his. He gave he a sweet kiss on my lips. I sighed blissfully into it. I would never get tired of this.

He pulled back, "You're fine and in a few minutes we'll be in bed sleeping the night away, okay?"

I moaned just thinking about it, "Yes."

He guided my body so my feet were hanging off the edge again, the blanket no longer on me, my naked bottom out in the view for Levi. Like usual... he leaned forward, gripping the blanket from behind me and draped it over my shoulders, folding the two ends together tightly, covering my exposed self from view. 

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I beamed. His arms were around me tightly and he picked me up like a princess. I honestly felt like one with him around. We moved out the door and into the quiet hallway, walking down slowly with no one in sight. My blanket covered all my parts, my head rested on Levi's shoulder, his warmth filled my body and I couldn't help but sigh in complete bliss. 

There was no where I'd rather be, than right here, right now. In this moment. He continued to carrying me without so much as breaking a sweat, taking a few more turns down a few hallways until we almost arrived at our destination. 

A heard a door closed shut, soft feet hit the ground, headed our way but didn't stop to make conversation. I glanced over Levi's shoulder and saw a short blond running down the hallway with a bucket of cleaning supplies. Was he the one that Levi talked too? Most likely... my suspicious were confirmed when we landed at the door that the blond had came from.

He opened the door, the first thing I noticed was the smell of cleaner but then I saw the impeccable state the room was. Nothing was out of place, bed made, (my bed was never made) not a speck dirt remained on any furniture...it was immaculately clean. My mouth ajar as I looked around the room then at Levi. 

"What?" 

"This room...it's so clean." I said with awe in my voice. Levi looked around, carefully evaluating the surroundings.

"For a quick clean up sure, but I could do better." Levi stated, walking into the room fully, kicking the door closed behind us with his foot and walked over to the bed, carefully laying me down. 

I shook my head with a small smile, "You're nuts."

He unwrapped the blanket in the front, it fell off my sides and onto to the bed. He bent down to my height, slipping an arm under the middle of my back, lifting me up slightly and pulled the blanket from the infirmary out from under me. He folded it and put it on a chair in the middle of the room. 

"Maybe." He said nonchalantly, walking back over to me. Giving me a peck on the lips, he lifted me up again, pulled the covers back and put me under the blankets of the bed. The cool but thick blanket coated my body in heavy comfort, I moaned, turning onto my side, digging my head into the pillows as I sunk into heaven. 

The cool blankets started to heat up from my warm body as my bottom temperature started to rise the more drowsy I got. I found myself having a hard time keeping my eyes awake. I glanced around the room when I noticed Levi wasn't in the bed yet. My eyes flickered to him by the closet undressing.

I froze, eyes wide as Levi stripped off his tank top with his back to me and dropped it onto the floor. His bare back exposed to me, his muscles prominent in his back and beautifully carved to perfection. His hands went to his jeans, unbuttoning them and slipped them down his heavily toned legs. 

I said nothing as I watched with bated breath, my heart beating 100 miles per hour. The blanket becoming unmistakingly warmer and my face redder than it had been all day.

Levi stepped out of the jeans, kicking them towards his shirt and put his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down in one quick swipe. I squeaked, using the blanket to cover my eyes as Levi's naked body was exposed to my sight. Not that I didn't want to see him...I did but I was nervous too. So I panicked and hid beneath the covers.

"Eren, you don't have to hide." Levi said teasingly, as I felt the bed dip under his weight. Oh please tell me he's still naked...

"Uhh, I, uhhhh." I was unable to form proper words, Levi chuckled at my childishness but nonetheless climbed underneath the covers, getting comfortable. 

"Eren, come out, I'm covered." His voice was full of amusement because of me. I slowly uncovered my face, looking for any sign that Levi was naked in front of me but saw nothing but blankets and bare arms from him. "Why so shy?"

I glanced at him, there was a good foot between us, I bit my lip. "Never really seen another..." I trailer off, looking away embarrassed.

"Another...naked person?" Levi asked, hitting it right on the dot. He didn't make fun of me, like I had feared. I had seen my father's but he didn't count. I sat up slowly and looked down at my hands that rested on the blanket, nodding. "That's alright Eren. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Tell me what you're thinking." 

I took in a breath, "I just...well... I want to uhh... umm, see you. But I'm nervous and well... umm." I stammered, flushing so hard. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I came to a stop, deciding it was better to shut up now than continue talking. 

"Eren. If I didn't want you to see me naked, I would have never come to bed naked." Levi spoke softly, "In fact, I was a little nervous about coming to bed naked. I thought it might not be something you were ready for yet."

My eyes brows creased, "How come?" I glanced at him as he smiled lightly, moving closer to me. My breath hitched as he moved under the blankets, so close that I could feel the heat from his skin. He grasped my hand in a gentle hold, looking me in the eye. 

"You've been through alot in one day and I didn't want to stress you out with something you may not be comfortable with." 

I felt tears wash over my eyes with those sweet words as everything Levi did was to look out for me. This one man kept taking me heart and filling it to the brim with euphoria again and again. I let out a sniffle, "Levi..." I whimpered, placing a hand over my heart as it beat loudly and strong with emotion. 

Levi smiled knowingly, "I know, come here." He grasped my hand on my chest, guiding me towards him and pulled us into a laying position. I was careful as we laid down because of my penis but soon found a comfortable spot to sleep on. With my head on Levi's chest, my arm wrapped around his sculpted middle while he held me close. My chest squished up to his side while my ass bent out a little to prevent my penis from pushing up against him. 

Every worry and thought disappeared when I placed my head on his chest and he held me with the utmost care. I relaxed, breathing in Levi's smell and everything else could wait for tomorrow. Being with Levi here in the moment was one of the most restful moment of the day.

Levi rubbing my back slowly through the shirt I was wearing, making my body become a puddle of slush on top of him. I closed my eyes as my vision started to blurred and fell into a deep, long sleep. 

"Eren," a soft voice whispered, "Eren, you need to wake up." 

I took in a deep breath, shaking my head and moaned as I buried myself deeper into Levi stubbornly. Levi hummed to himself before shifting under me so that I was now lying my head on his arm, rather than his chest.

"Levi," I groaned, keeping my eyes closed, blindly moving a hand from my side to put him back into place but soon gave up when Levi wouldn't budge. I sighed and just settled for snuggling his arm. 

"Eren," He called, a gentle hand stroked my cheek, "wake up."

I shook my head, pushing closer to him so my legs touched his and my arms around his chest as I soaked up the warmth he was letting off. A soft rumble from emitted from his chest, indicating a small laugh and he moved under the blankets. A warm hand touched the back of my thigh and slide up my naked leg and onto my hip. He rubbed gentle circles on there, making me sigh in bliss. 

"Eren, come on." His hand moved, traveled up my back, under my shirt, rubbing the skin as he left no place untouched. He'd go down to my thighs, over my butt, up my back and all over again, attempting to wake me up. But if anything, the repetitive loving touches made me want to fall back asleep.

"Eren." Levi tried again. I made a childish noise saying 'no'. Levi moved, shifting his body so I was no longer lying on him, the blankets thrown off the bed laying forgotten on the floor. The cool morning air sent shivers over my body but I was too tired to care and refused to move. Levi laughed at me and moved me onto to my back gently. I felt my body whine at the small movement but ignored it. My arms had a mind of their own and draped themselves beside my head. 

I was in a very vulnerable position but I trusted Levi with my life and just stayed put, trying to sleep once more. He shifted again,setting himself between my thighs sitting cross-legged. His hands grabbing under my knees and pulling my legs on top of his. I was tempted to ask what he had in mind but got my answer moments later. 

His rough hands caressed my inner thighs that were open for him, rubbing gently back and forth then moved around my penis, to my hips, massaging them for awhile until his warm hands moved again up my body. A soft heat started to warm my body. Wanting to go back to go back into a dreamless abyss was soon forgotten as I focused on his hands.

They glided up over my stomach to my chest, moving my shirt up and over my nipples with a touch so light. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I could feel my face flush as Levi continued to touch slowly and memorize every curve and dip on my body. His thumbs ran over my nipples, hardening them then traced around the nipples on the areola sending soft shivers all my body.

I felt Levi maneuver himself, my eyes still shut as the anticipation rose and feeling Levi leaned over my body, his hips above mine but he didn't move to lower himself because of the very sensitive organ between my legs.

"You awake yet?" He whispered against one of my nipples. I took in a sharp breath as his hot breath grazed it and I shook my head. "Oh really?"

He mused and I could hear that familiar underlying teasing tone of his. I let out a small smile then a sultry, wet heat covered my nipple whole, lapping it and sucking the small nub. 

My eyes flew open, "Hah!" I gasped at the unexpected sensation. My hands flying to his shoulders, I looked down, bewildered as a sly, teasing grin hit Levi's features and the tip of his tongue continued to play around with the hardened nub. He watched me as I tried to find the will to speak but nothing came out.

My body still hot under his gaze, my nipple hard and the small pleasure from it made my body burn with need. Levi pulled back, sitting on his knees, getting a perfect view of my bare frame but in doing so also me a _very_ naked view of a Levi. Unable to stop myself as my eyes had a mind of their own, they trailed down from Levi's face onto his pale chest that was chiseled and carved to perfection. 

I gulped loudly, continuing downward. My sight hitting his six pack. I sucked in a breath as I took in Levi's body for the first time. He stayed still, letting my eyes explore where they wanted to go, making no move or indication to stop me. My cheeks burning, the blush spreading to my neck as I continued down, following his raven haired treasure trail until I hit the unruly patch of hairs.

I breathed slowly as my heart hammered in my ears and looked down at the prize waiting prominently for me, standing tall, eager for attention as a clear substance oozed from Levi's uncut tip. I took in a sharp, shuddered breath while I looked at his large and thick length. There was an angry looking vein on the side of him, popping out, begging to be stroked. 

I was unable to look away from his cock, his body, everywhere. He was memorizing, stunningly beautiful. Every inch of him was painted with pale, moonlit skin heavily toned out with muscles that would put wrestlers to shame. He was strong and gentle, authoritative but kind. Most all he protected me back then and continues to protect me.

He bit his lip as I continued to burn him into my brain. “Like what you see?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I glanced away shyly, suddenly taking interesting in the squeaky clean walls. A small smile hit my lips and I gave a subtle nod. A dark chuckle rose from his depths, he leaned down hovering over my body, ripe for his taking, “that's good, I'd hate to disappoint.”

I gulped at his husky voice, inches away from my ear. “Y-You don't disappoint.” I whispered, letting out a heated breath as I examined the paintings on the wall closely. Levi's gentle fingers took a hold of my chin, guiding my attention back into him.

His predatory gaze entered mine, looking ready to devour me whole and I was sure I wanted him too. Staring into my eyes long and hard, “I love your eyes Eren.” He spoke as he memorized all the specs inside them then captured my mouth in a hot, dominating kiss, sending delightful shivers over my body. I took a breath, Levi seized the moment slipping his skillful tongue inside my mouth, my hands weaved into his undercut as I moaned into the kiss. 

His one hand slipped into the back of my hair, holding my head up as he angled my head differently to kiss me better. His kiss grew rough and demanding. Levi's other hand touched the skin of my stomach, sliding up over my nipples and chest area. My back arching to meet with his touch.

“Levi,” I gasped into the kiss. My skin trembled under his touch, begging for him to touch wherever he pleased. He continued to kiss me like I would disappear within the next few seconds, “haah! L-Levi!”

He let go of my lips, immediately I could feel them bruise from the rough treatment but it wasn't anything I didn't like. Though the way we’re heading would only mean trouble for the future. He moved onto my neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, “Levi! St-stop.” 

He froze, instantly. There was no hesitation. He became rigid, tense, he let go of my neck and he pulled back slowly, looking into my eyes. All I could see what fear, regret and utter guilt. 

“I'm sorry, I went too far and you're not ready.” Levi said, looking away as shame filled his gaze.

I took in a deep breath, “that's not why I asked you to stop Levi.” I reached up with my hands, grasping his face while stroking his cheeks and turning it to mine. I smiled lightly while Levi looked like someone had kicked his puppy. “It's not that you took it too far and I wasn't ready. I am ready for you but my body isn't.” 

He paused, then glance down at my naked frame where my (thankfully still) flaccid cock laid on my stomach. If we had continued a few more seconds at the rate we were going, I'd be in a world of pain. Levi groaned, his head dropping in between my shoulder and neck as realization hit him.

“I fucking forgot,” He hissed into my neck, “How the hell did I forget!”

I wrapped my arms around him, “Levi, it's okay.”

He let out an angry breath in my neck, “No it's not. I forgot that you're injured and thought with my dick, not my brain.”

“Levi. Stop.” My voice growing stern. I squeezed him tighter, “I don't like you talking like this and beating yourself up. You didn't do anything I didn't want and you almost, almost took it too far but you didn't and you stopped when I said stop. That's more than I can ever ask from you.” 

Flashes of my father appeared in front of me as I recalled the amount of times I had begged him to stop and think about what he was doing. Levi pulled back, face over mine eyes filled with promise.

“I will always stop. Whenever you say it. I will stop.”

Tears filled my eyes, “I know, so don't do this to yourself, don't beat yourself up because you made a small mistake. It happened and you stopped. That's all that matters, Levi.”

Levi let out a sigh, pulled back completely so he no longer was hovered over my body and moved to the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees as he looked down. My heart broke at the sight of Levi. I could tell he was having a hard time coming to terms that he had forgotten about my injury in the heat of the moment. 

I licked my lips, letting out a sad breath and sat up carefully, crawling on the bed as I made my way near Levi. I planted myself beside him with my legs crossed as our skin flushed up together. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his own as I laid my cheek against his shoulder, looking up at him.

His eyes narrowed onto the floor, brows creased, he licked his lips then turned to look at me, “You don't understand Eren. I don't lose control over myself or forget important things. On a daily basis I'm memorizing multiple infiltration and exit points. I memorize schedules, names, faces, car license plates, important dates but most of all, I'm aware of my surroundings and my emotions. This,” He gestured to us, “loss of control and memory. Does not happen to me and I don't know why it is.”

I bit my lip as I thought about what to say next before a smile hit my features and Levi just stared at me. “Isn't it obvious?”

He looked dumbfounded as he tried to find the answer. 

“Levi, it's because you like me.”

He watched me as a stupid smiled filled my face. Levi shook his head like he didn't believe the answer. “It can't be that simple. It could explain the loss of control but not forgetting that you're injured and I could have caused worse damage had I continued.”

I groaned, “Levi, don't be impossible.”

He sighed, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologise, you've done nothing wrong.” The regret in his eyes seemed to disagree but I shook my head. “You,” I poked his chest, “did nothing wrong.” 

He stopped to look at me, staring at me hard before finally giving in and nodded. I leaned forward, leaving a peck on his cheek as a bright smiled filled my face. His hand came to rest on my face, holding me like I was something precious and delicate. He leaned over, giving me a slow kiss and then pulled back. 

“We should get ready for the day.”

“Oh, what are we doing?” I asked. I let go of Levi as he stood up with all his glory hanging out. His hard on was nowhere to be seen. Still not used to seeing him naked a blush filled my cheeks. 

“Well, we still need to talk to Erwin. I'd also like Hanji to look at you again and I think you might enjoy a tour, what do you say?” Levi's light slowly started to enter his eyes again and return to his normal self. 

“Hmm, no, no and yes.” 

Levi let out a laugh turning around and walked to the bathroom, shaking his head as he entered in. A few seconds later the water turned on and Levi emerged from the bathroom. “Well then, _I_ need to talk to Erwin and you have to see Hanji, I won't budge at that.”

“Alright, deal.” I smiled, shrugging. If I could get out of meeting with that man, I would. Levi's normal, bright smile landed on his lips.

“You know...Erwin really isn't that bad. You should give him a chance.” Levi said, now in front of me. I kept my gaze on him from the waist up as Levi had no issue with his nudity. Then again, I couldn't complain since I was naked in front of this man 24/7. 

“It's just, he's...” I flushed, looking away, “Maybe in a few years.”

Levi threw his head back, laughing, “God Eren,” Levi chuckled, “but sadly I think you'll be unable to avoid him for that long.”

Would it be better if I met Erwin with Levi? At least I'd be able to hide behind Levi if Erwin didn't like me. He seemed really strict about outsiders and he didn't like that Levi brought me into their organization. I had no bad intentions and I just wanted to be by Levi's side. I'd never do anything to harm whatever they had going here.

“Would… maybe, it'll be best if I came with you to see Erwin?” I asked, unsure. 

“Of course you can Eren, it might be better that way anyways. I just didn't want to force you to do something you aren't comfortable with.” He said, crouching down in front of me. 

I gave a nod, “Alright.”

He smiled, “Good. Now, bathtime.” He stood up, only to bend down and pick me up without warning. I squeaked, laughing and wrapping my arms around his neck as he took us to the bathroom. The tub was filled up a little bit and not quite halfway yet since it was quite big. Levi went over to the toilet, setting me on the open seat. 

“Go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few.” He said, then closed to door halfway and left my sight. Alright, go pee. I could do that, but he set me down on the toilet seat to pee like a girl… how would I do that without hurting myself. I should stand upright? It'll just be for a little bit and I don't hurt too much down there…

I slowly stood up on shaky legs as my body hissed at the moment. I wasn't hurt just sore, it was hard to move my limbs but I ignored it. I then turned to face the toilet bowl, I looked down at my penis that was still a little swollen but overall still ugly as hell. My hand shook as I reached for the limp penis and wrapped my hand around it gently. I hissed as I moved it to aim at the bowl and let it go. After a minute I was finished and reached to flush the toilet only to have Levi walk in. 

“Shouldn't you be sitting?” He asked.

“I just...I felt like it would be harder to move myself if I was sitting.” I answered, he nodded slowly, coming over to my side.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better but it was tender to hold myself. Also I'm feeling a little sore but it's good.” 

“I see.” Levi looked me then down at the penis, “the bruising got a bit darker. In a week is when we should see the bruises improve.” 

“That long?” I frowned.

“Yes Eren, especially heavy bruising takes awhile to go.” Levi said, going over to the taps and turned them off. 

“So...Uhh...you won't touch me till then?” I blushed, rubbing my hands together as Levi came in front of me and took a hold of them.  
“Getting you hard and making your condition worse was bad enough. Almost doing it again… No, Eren. I won't touch you sexually but I will still give you kisses, caress your skin and show my affection but I won't lose myself like that again.”

I bit my lip, it was useless to argue because one, getting hard means I get put in more pain and second, Levi would probably end up blaming himself so it wasn't worth it. I hated seeing him like that, it broke my heart and shattered it into pieces. Levi was gentle, loving, protective, strong and kind… to see him beat himself up for something he didn't actually go through with showed me exactly what kind of man I was with. A man I could trust wholeheartedly.

I couldn't stop the disappointment showing on my face. I liked being touched by Levi...being dominated and ravished under him got me worked up like nothing had before. “Don't be sad Eren, it may take a few weeks depending but it'll also give us more time to get to know each other.”

He made a valid point, I nodded, smiling, “You're right. You'll still kiss me though, right?”

Levi chuckled like it was a stupid question, “Of course, I don't think I could go a day without doing so. _In fact_ , I don't think I can go an hour.” Levi paused, thinking, “Hmm, has it been an hour yet? I don't know. Maybe I should kiss you to make sure.”

A giggle left me as his lips ascended mine, giving me a sweet loving, simple kiss then pulled away. “Hmm, yes. I can't go long without them.” He winked. 

I flushed, grinned happily as he took my hand and helped me into the bath. His hands slipping under my shirt, pulling it off my head and tossed it onto to the bathroom floor. I sat in between Levi's legs, his arms wrapped around my middle, holding me close while my back flushed up against his chest. We sat in the warm water for awhile, relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

It was a bizarre train of events that occurred to us that put us in the situation we are now. To think my father could do such a thing to his own son baffled me beyond compare but, I suppose I don't need to worry about him anymore. Levi took care of him and he continues to take care of me as well. I really couldn't express my gratitude or put it into words but instead I portrayed it through actions and trust. 

In such a short amount of time, Levi had become to most important person in my life.

“We should get cleaned up Eren.” Levi murmured in my ear.

I hummed, resting my head against his chest, “Maybe.”

“Come on, up you go.” He ushered.

I huffed but nonetheless sat up and slowly turned between his legs, cautious of my penis along with his. Last thing I wanted to do was accidently hurt him or myself. He smiled as our eyes met then moved a bit so he could grab a cloth that hung near the tub and soaped it up until white suds soaked it. 

“Hand, Eren.” Levi requested, holding his hand out for Eren. Without question Eren placed his wet hand in his and Levi began to wash his hand thoroughly, moving up between his fingers, under his nails and up his wrist, onto his arm, scrubbing everywhere. He let go of my arm and grasped the other one doing the same thing then let it fall to the water. 

Levi gave me a dry look, “I need your feet now.”

I giggled as Levi obviously remembering what happened last time but I nodded and moved back lifting my foot. He grabbed the bottom of the ankle in a firm grip, giving me a stern look as he scrubbed them. I cackled loudly as he slipped between my toes quickly. I kicked and splashed everywhere but at least this time Levi wanted to be wet. 

He let go of my kicking foot when he finished. “Damn, you're ticklish Eren.”

I smiled sheepishly, “yeah.” 

Glancing into the bath water as the suds from my arms slipped off and sat on top of the water. I ran my hand across the top, separating them into a thin film of foam with lots of holes in between. My eye caught something floating in the water, I focused on it only to realize it was Levi's cock. I blushed, looking away as I tried to focus on something else. 

It stood out in the water, after all it wasn't small or easily hidden because the water was clear. His legs were wide open as he sat against the tub with a relaxed posture. He did nothing to try and conceal himself or make himself not so prominent.

“Eren...why are you blushing?” He asked, generally sounding curious. My eyes flickered to his as I met his interested gaze and shrugged. 

“It's uhh, no reason.”

“Really?” Levi said, looking unconvinced. “Eren, you can tell me.”

I really had a hard time saying no to Levi, it felt wrong and every time he told me that I could tell him, I really wanted too. I wanted to pour my feelings and thoughts into Levi as I knew I could trust him.

“It's so big…”

Levi rose an intrigued brow, “What is?” 

I flushed harder, couldn't believe what I was saying but Levi had a way of easily getting the truth from me. “Your... _thing_.” I whispered.

“My...thing?” Levi smiled knowingly then slowly smirked, “Oh, I see. My _big thing_ caught your attention, did it?”

Oh my god…

I covered my face with my hands embarrassed, “Levi...” I whined as he chuckled, moving closer to me. Wrapping his strong arms around my body gently and pulled me close.

“You're so fucking adorable and cute as hell Eren.” He said, easily pulling my hands from my face (since I gave no resistance) and grasped my face in a firm hold, planting a warm kiss on my lips. I smiled in the kiss as my heart fluttered. Our lips moving slowly together as we found a comfortable rhythm to go at. Though, Levi never made a move to touch me sexually, he just held me with care until we parted.

I bit my lip shyly, glancing up at him. Kissing him never got old and if I could, I'd do it all day, everyday. 

“We need to finish bathing and then do what we need to do.” Levi said, pecking me on the cheek one last time before moving to wash the rest of me along with my hair. After 10 minutes we were finally finished. He pulled the plug, standing up and guided myself with him, stepping out of the bath. He grabbed the towels from the counter, drying my hair along with the rest of my body but avoiding my penis. Then wrapped it around myself.

He dried off too and took my hand then pulled me back into the bedroom, walking over to the closet. He opened the large doors exposing all the clothing inside. Anything from suits, button ups, normal t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, tank tops, sweaters, hoodies and other items. They all looked of high quality and they were all put away very neatly. 

“What are you in the mood to wear?” 

I scanned all the items, wondering where to start but I had no clue what to start with. His closets was so big that it would make teenage girls cry at the sight of it. 

“Uhh, I have no idea.” I blinked at the closet. 

“Would you like me to pick your clothes again?” He asked. I flushed, feeling like a child but nodded, I could see Levi didn't mind so it didn't bother me. He nodded and went over to a few items of clothing. He pulled multiple clothing items off the hooks, opening a few drawers until his arms were filled with clothing. He flashed me a smile as he went to the bed. I followed him while he set the items down and started to sort them into two piles. 

“So Eren, does standing hurt you?” He asked, gesturing to my snake. 

“Not right now,” I answered. “I haven't really felt any pain unless I put pressure on my penis but that was about it and still a big improvement than yesterday.”

“That's really good.” Levi looked happy to hear I was doing better, “Underwear, yes or no?”

“I'd like to try a pair.”

“Alright, these are mine so I'm not sure how well they will fit but hopefully they'll be a little loose on you.” He said picking up the black pair of boxers and handed them to me. I smiled and thanked him. “You're welcome. Shirt will be a little big and the sweats might be a little short but overall, everything should fit on you decently until you get your own clothes.”

I nodded slowly, then paused, “How will I get clothes? I have no money.”

Levi walked over to me, grasping my face while he looked me right in the eye, “You have me, that's all you need.”

I flushed at the close proximity of our faces, “Okay.” 

“Anything you need will already be provided for. Anything you want, you can have. All you must do is ask… I don't read minds.” He joked lightly, I chuckled and said ‘okay’. We quickly got dressed as Levi helped me into my clothes, the underwear was a bit loose around the waist but it left a decent amount of room for my penis. Levi may be a bit shorter than me but he made it up with the muscles, intelligence and strength he possessed.

I nervously looked at Levi as we left the room that I was more than happy to stay in though but was unable too. He held my hand, leading me around the mansion as we passed a few people I didn't know but they glanced at us while whispering to their friends and it set me on edge. Everyone seemed curious about me, the outsider, and more curious as to why Levi was holding my hand. 

He said nothing but gave the odd glare if someone became too much of a nuisance and they quickly scampered off in the other direction. I unconsciously leaned into him as we walked down the hallways, passing a few people that gave me, not Levi, odd looks.

“We'll see Erwin first and get that over with so you can relax.” He said, giving me a reassuring smile and squeezed my very sweaty hand. 

I flushed, “Sorry,” and went to pull my hand away from his only to have him hold tighter. 

“Don't let go Eren. Your hand could be peeling skin or be covered in dirt and I won't ever ask you to let go.” 

I flushed a darker red as Levi's words had me heart do jumps in my body, happily. “Levi...”

He winked at me, squeezing tighter as he led the way, knowing exactly what he was doing to me. We turned a corner, Levi glanced around then pushed me into the wall, lips on mine as he dominated my mouth whole. I gasped in surprise only to quickly recover and kiss him back just as eager. 

He arms wrapped around my waist as he let go of my hand, pulling me close to him while holding me gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his kiss was dominating but sweet. He pulled back, out of breath as I panted slightly,“You get sweeter every time I kiss you Eren… the next few weeks are going to be hell resisting you.” 

I bit my lip, looking down feeling a bit dejected because the last thing I wanted to do was make things more difficult for him, “Sorry.” 

“Hey.” He grabbed my chin, forcing my eyes to his, “It's not your fault.” 

“I...yes it is.”

Levi's eyes flared, “How?”

I bit my lip nervously and blurted out, “If...I hadn't of come out, he wouldn't have hurt me.” I looked away, unable to see his expression of his face when he realized the truth that I was right. 

“Excuse me?” 

“It's true, I wouldn't have been hurt and we would have been able to do stuff...” I mumbled, glancing down the hallway to avoid looking at Levi. He scuffed, backing up a few steps from me, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head. 

He stopped to stare at me, “What the hell Eren… what your father did wasn't your fault. You did what every gay kid out there does, is come out when they're ready. He hurt you, he tried to rape you and he would have if I hadn't of been there in the nick of time. He was sick and screwed up in the head to be able to do such a thing to his own son.” Levi took a breath, coming close and engulfed me in a hug, tears burned my eyes as a few tears fell. I took in a breath of his scent, that smelled like the ocean and had me at ease in seconds.

He whispered, “Eren, didn't you find it strange that the way he was going to teach you ‘lesson’ was rape you? No one jumps to a conclusion like that unless they've already thought about it beforehand. Eren, what I'm trying to say is, whether or not you came out, something tells me it would have happened anyways.” 

I took in his words, “W-...What?” I peeked up at him, I couldn't process it properly… my father wouldn't have done that to me, if I hadn't of told him, right? 

“Regardless of whether or not you came out, your father was sick Eren and it would have happened either way.” He repeated, slowly. I took in a shuddered breath, shaking my head as tears fell onto my cheeks.

“Y-You don't know that for sure Levi.” I whispered into his neck.

Levi sighed, “Eren in my line of work I get to know a lot of sick people. I learn their thought patterns, their behavior and what makes them tick. Your father had those intentions in him from the beginning, nothing you did put those thoughts in his head or made him hurt you.”

I looked up at him, “Really?”

“Yes beautiful.” He smiled down at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. “I'm just glad I was there to stop it and save you.”

“I'm happy you were there too.” He smiled, giving me a kiss on the nose. 

“Alright, Erwin can wait.”

I looked at him, puzzled, “What?”

“I know the last thing you want to do is talk to him so I'll do it. It's not a problem.” He reassured me. God, only a short amount of time and Levi can read me like a book and knew what I was thinking… it was kinda scary but at the same like I was grateful. 

I but my lip, “Is that really okay?”

“Yes Eren. I'd rather go to Hanji right now than eyebrows anyways.”

I giggled at the name, “Why do you call him that?”

“Well, my dear Eren, when you see him, you'll know.” He winked and pulled back from the hug, only to have two warm engulfed my face in a gentle hold and wiped the remaining tears. “There is someone I'd like to introduce to you personally though.”

“Oh? Who?” 

“My cousin, Mikasa. She's a very important person in my life and I want her to meet the other very important person in my life.” 

I smiled stupidly, “Okay.” 

His cousin didn't sound that bad and Levi wanted me to meet her, so I wanted to meet the person close to him. I wanted to know Levi. I knew the man in front then of me right now, the loving, caring and gentle person but I want to know about the bad and the good….every part. I wasn't stupid, I knew Levi wasn't an angel but the killing and what he does here doesn't bother me like it should.

The Levi I saw then was nowhere to be found and I was left with the Levi I only see. Around other people Levi is a little different with how he talks to others but always speaks to me with respect, nothing less. I felt special. 

“Alright, we'll visit her later. Let's go see what Hanji is up too.” 

He led me in the direction we came from and took a different turn, seconds later we were at a door and Levi walked right in. Hanji sat on a stool, bent over writing on a piece of paper while she glanced up at the octopus in the tank. I vaguely remember her screaming ‘octopus’ the other day then running out of the room. I guess she was being serious. 

“Oi, Hanji!” Levi yelled to get her attention as we walked in further, she held up a finger, ignoring us and continued writing. I glanced at Levi as his eye twitched. Alright, rule number one; don't ignore Levi. “Four eyes, whatever you're doing isn't important. You have a patient waiting for you.”

She turned around, glancing at Levi then at me,“Oh! Eren! How are you doing, cutie? Any discomfort or anything change at all? What about Levi, he keep his hands to himself? Or not? Levi, I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you wan-”

“God damn Hanji, shut up for a second and maybe you'll get some answers.” Levi hissed, then looked to me. 

“Oh, right, right. Eren, how you doing?” She asked, putting her pen down giving me her attention.

“I'm uhh, good? Well, it doesn't hurt much and I'm still sensitive...so yeah.” I spoke nervously, glancing down. Hanji nodded, then hummed to herself as she glanced at me weirdly. Her eyes stayed on a my neck and she glanced at Levi. 

Levi cleared his throat, “Anyways, the bruising got a lot darker on his penis so if you could see if everything's still good, that'll be great.”

“Sure no problem.” She sounded distant, looking at Levi questioningly, “I'll get Eren a gown.”

She stood up, walking to the cabinets and pulled out a gown that looked like the same one I wore before. She handed it to me and pointed to a door behind me, “You can go change in the bathroom there, okay honey?” 

“Uhh, okay.” I looked at Levi, expecting him to come. 

He smiled lightly, “Go change, I'll be here when you come out. I have to talk to Hanji for a second, okay?”

I found that odd. He was acting a little weird but I didn't speak out on it and instead just nodded and went to the door. I glanced back to see them still looking at me with patent smiles then closed the door.

That was odd…

It felt like they were trying to get rid of me. Maybe Levi just needed to talk to Hanji about something he didn't want me to hear but that didn't explain the questioning look that Hanji gave Levi. Am I thinking too hard into this? It probably had something to do with their work and nothing about me. Yeah, that's it.

I stepped to the middle of the bathroom and started to strip, taking every pair of clothing off my body until I was bare naked. The cold air set goosebumps across my skin and I rushed to put on the gown. I glanced in the mirror, freezing dead in my tracks and that's when I saw it.

The hand marks around me neck, dark purple and green bruises filled the tanned skin. I didn't...how didn't I see them before? Shouldn't my neck hurt? I glanced down, turning my body in the mirror and large purple and red bruises spread themselves all over my body. 

How could… where did I get them from? Why didn't I see them before? I couldn't breath, he was still here, after death he had left his imprint on me. I was dirty, I was fifty and disgusting. Oh god, Levi saw everything, he touched me, touched my bruises, gave me kisses on my neck. I felt my stomach turn. I was ugly, how could Levi like someone like me? How could he put his hands on filth that would eat away at him.

I felt gross, I let out a small cry as I vividly remember my father's hands on my body, everywhere touch, every lick from his disgusting mouth and every lewd word he said to me. It all came coming back in a moment. I had been living a lie with the short amount of time I had spent with Levi. He'd realize soon that I was foul and dirty. I let out a shuddered breath, falling to my knees as the gown fell from my grasp. I couldn't breath, everything was tight but all I could focus was on _his_ touch.

Levi deserved someone better for him. Someone that wasn't damaged or ugly. Levi deserved the perfect person possible for him and it wasn't me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love to hear your opinions about the story so far. 
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> I planed on this story being short and cute but I can't do that now. I had plans on it being 2 more chapters in the story hence the whole Beginning, Middle and End but yeah, that won't happen. It'll probably be longer so stick around!
> 
> Next update will probably be in a week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the ride and weird Hanji!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Let me know own what you think!

I woke up...a loud beeping noise resided all around me. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as I tried to clear my blurry vision. My throat was dry, I felt tired...drained. Where was I? What happened? I don't remember much…

“Levi, what happened to this boy? So help me god if you don't tell me right now I won't only be the prickly-ist prick in your goddamn ass but I will make your life hell if you keep this from me any further. ” A familiar female warned. I know that voice, but where? 

Everything was so foggy, it was like a thick cloud in my head and my memories were just out of reach. 

“Fuck Hanji, keep your voice down, you'll wake him.” A man hissed quietly but instantly I knew who he was. It was Levi, my Levi… I don't understand what is going on. I closed my eyes as they hurt from the bright light. “Okay, fine, I'll tell you but,” he paused and I heard something move, like a curtain as if he was checking on me, ”come this way.”

Low mumbling voices sounded the room but I could still only them sort of clearly. “I had just completed my assignment and was on my way back but decided to take the long way this time around which was through the damn forest. In doing so, I heard this god, _awful_ cry out for help.”

“Alright...continue.”

My eyes still burned from the light. I took me a small breath. I wanted them to stop talking about what happened. I just wanna forget. I wanna forget everything. 

“I couldn't ignore it so I checked it out, I walked out of the forest only to lay my eyes on this sick bastard in between Eren's legs, about to fucking have sex with him while Erens begging and pleading for him to stop. Only then I realized that they were family. Father and son.” 

“Oh my god...” Hanji whispered in horror. Levi, stop. I don't want her to know anymore. I didn't want to relive that, stop.

“Obviously I intervened and stop him but Eren… He was hurt and a complete mess. So those are where all those bruises came from.” 

_Bruises..._

“Where is that bastard, son of a whore, now?” Hanji’s voice shook with rage. 

_What bruises?_

I heard Levi scoff at Hanji, like he couldn't believe she'd ask such a thing, “In the ground where filth belongs.”

An angry breath left Hanji, “Good fucking-riddens. My poor baby is hurt all over. God… I just want to bring that asshole back just to rip off his testicles and shoved th-”

“Hanji!” Levi whispered yelled, “Hanji, I know. I do. But it's done and he's dead, I made sure of it. Now you know and I'd like you to keep this to yourself.”

“Of course, Levi. Geez, who do you think I am? I'm not going to blab to everyone.” I could practically hear her roll her eyes in disbelief. 

“I know.” He said quietly. “But, I had to tell you.” 

“Oh course Levi.” Hanji said.

“So do you know when he'll wake up?” Levi asked.

A sigh escaped Hanji’s lips, “After his panic attack he knocked himself out so it could range from a few minutes to a few hours. No way to tell specifically when though.”

“Alright, I'll stay with him.”

Hanji hummed, “I would expect nothing less, Levi. Let me know when he wakes, I'll do a check up on him.”

“Okay.” The sound of footsteps hit the floor, one set walking away from where I was laying and another coming to my direction which I could safely assume it was Levi. I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep as he opened the curtain and stepped inside. I evened out my breaths, stayed still as I light sound of a chair moving closer to the bed, hit my ears and he grasped my hand in a soft hold.

His thumb softly ran out the back of my hand, coaxing me gently to wake up. I couldn't remember how I got here though. In this bed. I thought back to the last thing I remembered. I was on my way to meet Erwin but then after a few events Levi changed his mind (thank god) and decided to go to Hanji instead. Then what happened next? 

I remember walking into the infirmary and her sitting with her back to us while she stared at the large octopus in the tank in front of her. My mind grew a little foggy as I tried to recall the other events after that. I thought harder, looked deeper and then I remembered Hanji telling me to go change and the odd behavior from the two. 

I felt close, I was almost there. Then vivid memories of myself grasping the gown, stripping and then looking into the mirror and freezing at my form. My body tensed, I gasped as I remembered the horrible state my body was in. Is currently in. How Levi saw and touched every tainted part of my flesh, how he looked at the dreadful bruises and must have felt disgusted but only covered that disgust with a smile and pretended that everything was fine. 

How could he look at something like this? Tainted and hurt by my father and could pretend that there was nothing wrong with me. Tears pricked my closed eyes, I ripped my hand from Levi's gentle grasp, sat up, opened my eyes and moved away from him to the other side of the bed.

“E-Eren?” His eyes wide with surprised and worried mixed in. I bit my lip, shaking my head. He shouldn't touch me and become tainted himself. 

“Don't t-touch me.” I tried to make it sound vicious but it only came out as a whimper. His eyes softened with hurt at my reaction. It only made me feel like a horrible person for hurting such an amazing man but this was for his own good. He should be with someone that's up to his standards and perfect for him because he should expect nothing less. And I don't fit in that category. 

“Eren, what's wrong? Please, if I did something...you can to tell me.” 

His words pulled at my heartstrings, yanking them with such a force that made me want to go crawl into his arms and be held. My heart hammered heavily in my chest, as the tears that have been handing on my eyelashes fell onto my cheeks. I shook my head, sniffling, my hand grasping the front of my gown as I fought with my feelings inside. 

Just from his confused and tender expression made me want reconsider my feelings but I mentally slapped that idea away. I was no good for him, I was tainted and filthy. Levi liked things clean and spotless; everything I wasn't. 

He reached forward with his hand slowly, I jumped, “D-Don't touch me. Please don't touch me.” I pleaded, his hand stopped a foot away from mine and pulled back.

Levi looked conflicted but nodded, “Okay, Eren, I won't touch you but can you tell me what's going on?” 

I took in a shuddered breath, whimpering, shaking my head. 

“Eren, I won't do anything, I promise but I only ask that you tell me what's going on and what your thinking, please?”

I couldn't look at him, the way he looked so broken and confused, I covered my face with my hands, trembling as I fought my instincts inside me that were telling me to go into his arms. A small sobs escaped my throat as I cried into my hands, shaking like a leaf. 

“Er- _en_.” Levi's voice cracked at the end of my name. “Eren, please. Tell me so I can fix this. I'm so sorry if I did something to upset you.”

I squeezed my hands to my face as I cried harder. How could he still act this way? How could he care about something so ugly. I didn't understand it. Levi had things, clean, organized and cleaned. Why would he waste his time with me?

I shook my head, crying as I took in shaky breaths. I pulled my hands from my wet, snot filled face, grabbing the collar of my gown and wiped my face clean. I looked up at Levi and instantly regretted doing so. He looked like he was aching, his eyes desperate to figure out what was wrong. On the verge of tears as the whites of his eyes looked pink. 

I whimpered at the sight of him. I hurt him, I am hurting him. I couldn't believe what I was doing to Levi. This strong and beautiful man was hurt because of me. “Levi...” I weep, as sobs escaped me and tears were never ending. 

“Eren, please. You can tell me anything.” He pleaded desperately. I took in a large shaky breath then looked up at the ceiling as I tried to get the strength to speak. 

I licked my lips, looking at him, “H-How can y-ou look at me, t-t-touch me with all the disgusting bruises and filth that's tainted my body.” Levi's eyes widen, “I'm disgusting, I'm ugly. You touched me and did things to me this morning and I feel gross, so repulsed by it because I'm dirty and you shouldn't touch someone so dirty. I'm not clean like the bedroom or you. I'm not someone you should be with because you deserve someone who is clean. Who's never been tainted by their father, someone who is good enough to stand side by side with you and that someone isn't me.” 

Levi froze in his seated position, his eyes wide as he stared at me. Was he finally seeing that I was no good for him? It was only a matter of time before this happened. He was finally seeing that I was no good for him and he should move on from me. It would have only been a matter of time until he realized the truth and it was good that he saw it sooner than later. 

But…

It hurt.

To say those things about myself and have Levi see the truth, it made my heart ache when Levi would no longer want me. He had saved me from a man, a man that called himself my father, took care of me and made me feel on top of the world. But that was all over now.

Levi slowly, stood up from his seat beside me as he watched me the whole time, his eyes never leaving me. He eyes were no longer pink, his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes narrowed onto my frame. I shrinked back into the bed at the weight of his stare. He was angry. 

“Is that truly what you think Eren?” 

A small fearful whimpered escaped me, and I nodded. He let out a breath, before taking in another, “Let's get one thing straight. You are not filth, you are not fucking dirty and you're not fucking disgusting.” I opened my eyes slowly, looking into his as they held a purpose, “You are beautiful, you're sweet, you're innocent and funny and most of all, you're mine. In no way in the world are you ever going to get away of me. So listen up Eren, and listen good. There is not a chance in hell you're dirty because if you were, I would have never touched you and you wouldn't be mine.”

I flushed at his words, looking away but I still had a hard time believing him. He could be pretending, just to make me feel better. “But...but my bruises, how can you touch me? Oh God, how could you even look at me this morning?” I clenched the collar of my gown tightly and squeezed my eyes. Levi saw the ugly bruises, he saw everything, how could he not be repulsed? 

“Eren, you want to know how? Well, let me tell you. I touched you, I caressed your skin, kissed your skin and made you puddy under my hands because I want you and no bruises, no survival marks from your father will stop me from doing do. Even though you might not think know so but with time you'll realize that you're not disgusting and you shouldn't be ashamed about them because you fought him off, and you fought hard. That's something you should never feel bad for because you have some bruises to show for it. 

“You're so strong Eren and I can remember so clearly how you fought and refused to go down without a fight. You are incredible, amazing and damn fucking beautiful in every sense of the way.”

I trembled, looking up at those stormy gray eyes that held such a tender and gentle look just for me. Slowly, Levi walked around the bed to the side I was squished up against but this time I didn't move from him. He stood beside me, reaching his hand out to touch mine only to pause, “Can I hold you Eren?”

I felt terrible that he had to ask because I begged him not to touch me but and now he asked for fear of triggering me. I wanted his touch so bad, everything in me was begging me to give up this stupid thought process and let Levi take care of everything and hold me, kiss me, love me... I never wanted to be touched so bad until now. I nodded. I really needed to feel his warm, safe arms around me that made me feel right home. He sat on the bed, shifting until he sat in the middle with his legs crossed and pulled me towards him. I sat sideways on his lap while his arms engulfed me while, hugging my body his as his warmth spread into mine. I sighed with content, snuggling my face into his neck while he rubbed gently circles on my back. 

“I'm sorry.” I whispered into his neck. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. 

He ‘shushed’ me softly, “Don't apologise. Just know that if there's anything you have doubt about or anything of the sort that is bugging you, you can come to me.” 

“O-Okay.” I mumbled, feeling my eyes start to drop slowly. He rocked us back and forth, coaxing my body to relax and become tired. 

“Good boy. You're so beautiful, sweet, funny, gorgeous...” Levi continued to say sweet things until I drifted off in his arms like nothing every happened.

I woke up sometime later, lying back on the bed with the blankets around me tightly like I got tucked in. Which was probably Levi. Speaking of Levi, I opened my eyes and glanced around the room, curtains obscured my full vision of the room but as far as I could tell, Levi wasn't in here. Where was he? 

I remembered everything that had happened before I fell asleep, had Levi changed his mind when I was sleeping and he realized I wasn't worth it? Maybe he was just hiding in the room somewhere. Hopefully. “Levi?” I called out quietly, nerves raking my body. 

Loud quick clicks hit the floor and the curtains were pulled open loudly revealing a bright smiled Hanji. “Eren! You're awake! That so good, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain, you want some pain killers? I have so real good stuff here.” She smiled, brightly, “Oh, I know you're probably wondering where Levi is but he had to step out for a bit. But! He wrote this down for you incase you woke up before he got back.”

She pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to me. I took it timidly, anxious about what the paper held inside. I glanced at Hanji and just gave me a toothy grin, “Go on, open it.”

I slowly opened it up, it said. 

_Dear Eren,_

_Unfortunately I had to step out, Erwin refused to wait any longer so I have to go and deal with him. I left Hanji this note in case you woke up in my absence and to ease your worries. I am coming back, I shouldn't be long Eren and I want to remind you that you're beautiful and mine._

_Never forget that._

_Love Levi._

Hanji leaned over to read the paper, “Awe, that's so cute! I have never, ever, _ever_ seen Levi act like this, he's so sweet, ugh! If only you had come so much sooner, Levi can be so dreadful sometimes but with you around he's like a different person and it's so incredible because he always acts like he has a stick up his ass but now that stick is removed because of this shining bright light in the bed.” Hanji wiggled her fingers in my direction. 

I let out a smile, shaking my head. My worries disappearing for the time being as Levi's little but thoughtful note ran through my head and happiness took its place in my heart. “You don't really mean that.”

She cackled loudly, “Of course I do! Ask anyone you meet, Levi is like the devil, especially during recruit training, my God, I get so many of his students in here because they're overworked and can't move the next day. But in all seriousness, Levi is so smitten for you that I'm sure if someone even said an insult to you, he'd painfully show them their place...underneath his foot.” 

I couldn't stop smiling at Hanji words, did I really have that effect of Levi? I mean, Levi is always sweet around me and he swears and calls people a few names but nothing that would make me believe Levi was the devil.

“What kind of things would Levi do to be called the devil?” I asked, a big smile big her face as she snickered. 

“Well, we actually call him the short devil but don't tell him I said that. We had a brand new recruit in this mansion and he had no idea who was who. So, Jean (is the guy's name) turned a corner real fast and bumped into Levi holding a cup of tea...safe to say, Levi spilt it all over himself and Jean had the guts to tell Levi to watch where he was fucking going. Okay, okay so like I said, Jean doesn't know who anyone is right except for Erwin and Levi had just got back from a tiring mission and just wanted to relax.” 

_“Watch where you're fucking going.” Jean snapped, pushing the smaller person aside. Hot tea spilling all over Levi's new clothes he had put on a few minutes ago._

_“Excuse me, kid? You ran into me you shit for brains.” Levi scowled, grasping his clothing material from his skin to avoid burns._

_“I'm not a kid and if you weren't so fucking short maybe I could have seen you better.” Jean smirked down at the man._

_No one commented about his height, for that was the last thing they ever do. Levi couldn't help but smirk at this person, he had never seen him before so he had to be new. Levi had plans to show him exactly his place in Levi's organization. “Meet me in an hour on the training grounds and we'll settle this properly.”_

_Levi walked away, heading to his room to change. “Fine, shorty, it'll be easy!” Then Jean walked away in the opposite way._

_Levi didn't feel annoyed or frustrated at what that kid said because it'll all be sorted out in an hour. Perhaps he should call an audience to join and humiliate the kid as well. That's exactly what Levi did._

_An hour later, the two were surrounded by other recruits and a few officers. Levi and Jean stared at eachother, “Rules are simple, first one the tap out wins. Other than that stick to the hand to hand combat.”_

_“No problem shorty, I can take you.” Jean jested, with a cocky smirk. The audience around them froze and soon realized exactly why this duel was going on. Jean had no idea who he was up against and had no respect for his fellow peers...he was in for a rude awakening._

_Petra emerged from the crowd, giving Levi a smile, “Don't mind if I do the honors and count from three?”_

_Levi smirked, “By all means Petra.”_

_Petra walked up to the middle of the two, “Alright, ready? Three, two, one, go!”_

_The second Petra was out of the way Jean wasted no time, Levi stood calm and collected as Jean’s punches came full force towards him. Levi could see just from the one punch that this was going to be easy. Jean was rash and didn't think about leaving himself open while he tried to hit his target. Levi swiftly moved to the side, dodging his punch and landed two quick but hard jabs into Jean’s side._

_Not even ten seconds into the fight Jean had fallen to his knees and breathed heavily. He gasped at the hits, not expecting anything so powerful. “Fuck!” Jean hissed._

_Levi stood away, “What? Still think you can take me? Come on, get up. I'll give you another chance to try to hit me before I put you into the ground.” Levi promised, smirking at the man on his knees._

_Jean growled, standing up, giving Levi a death glare before charging in again…_

“So, Levi landed him on his ass and he was utterly humiliated and refused to come out of his room for days.” Hanji cackled loudly as tears filled the corner of her eyes. “God, what I'd wish to see that again.” 

I chuckled lightly, “Wow, I wish I could have seen it too.”

“I'm sure some dumb recruit will say something stupid once again and you'll have your chance then. So don't call him short Eren. Well, he probably wouldn't do anything to you anyways since you're like his world and all.” 

“I umm, actually did call him short yesterday.” 

She gasped dramatically, “And you're still alive?! HOW! Tell me your sorcery!” 

I laughed, shaking my head, “He just called me a brat and shrugged it off.” 

“My gosh, you're so special Eren. I uhh, hate to say this but I have a really, really bad thing about eavesdropping and I happened to overhear...everything and this my opinion, my honest to the universe opinion that if you didn't mean anything to Levi. You wouldn't be here, at all. So, the fact that you are, Levi wants you in his life. Accept that and your gold Eren.”

I bit my lip to stop a smile from spreading into a grin, “Really?” 

She looked down at me, “Really, really.” and smirked. I chuckled but nodded, I felt better and at ease now. “How are you feeling though, Eren?” 

“Alright but drained and I ache all over my body.”

“I see, rest and relaxing is the best medicine for you. How about your penis thought, any changes?” She asked.

I flushed, “It's just darker in color but it's okay?” 

“Okay well, do you mind if I take a look again, we can wait for Levi if you'd feel more comfortable.” 

“I'd like to wait for Levi...” 

“Okay! Not a problem!” Hanji said, turning around and going over to her tank that held a big red octopus in it. She gave the red octopus an endearing look and a smile never left her face. She looked utterly fascinated with the thing. But it just looked gross and slimy to me. 

“Hanji?“ I called out to her, she turned to my direction. 

“What's up, honey bunches of oats?” 

I shook my head with a smile at the name, “Honey bunches of oats?”

“Don't like? I'm trying to think of a nickname for you and Levi's special person, precious… Levi's forever...Oh! Sugar Baby? No, don't like? What about bunny. Yeah, I like bunny, it fits you. Might not be something you want but it's really cute so let me call you bunny, please!”

I couldn't believe her overly happy and dramatic personality but it made her really easy to get along with and I was quite comfortable with. I sighed and nodded, bunny was better than sugar baby. 

“Yay! Awesome. Thanks bunny.” Hanji winked. Turning back to her tank, “What'cha doing now Bean? Hmm?”

I rose a brow, “Bean?” 

“Yes Bean! My octopus. They really are such intelligent creatures. Did you know some have three hearts? And more than one brain. Also octopus' are known to open jars as well, like just put a jar in the water and they'll figure out how to open because they are so smart. I love octopus’.” She stared at the octopus like a love sick school girl. 

“I didn't know that, cool, I guess. How come you screamed octopus when you left the room yesterday?” 

“I was in the middle of watching two octopuses mate each other, it was really quite interesting but had to leave because there was an emergency so after I helped you I almost forgot about my octopus' and ran back to see if they were still mating.”

I looked away, “Oh, sorry I had to make you leave.”

“Pfff, no worries, I caught them before they ended.” She smiled maniacally at the creature. I glanced at the tank again, there really was only one octopus in there…

“Where's your other octopus?”

She sighed, “Dying.”

“Dying?”

“Yeah, Enteroctopus dies after they mate. They stop eating after doing to deed and the male dies off and the female sticks around long enough to care for the eggs. It's sad but that's the way things are. I've been putting them through lots of experiments and they managed to do my lab experiments very well. They are such intriguing creatures. I'll be sad to see them go.”

I smiled sadly, I didn't care for that creature but she did and she looked down because of it. “I'm sorry.”

“It's the way of life, I'll get over it. Anyways!” She said, turning back to me, “I've got your clothes here, you can put them on later.”

She walked over to the counter, grabbing the pile and walked over to me. “Levi shouldn't be must longer, I have no doubt that he'll try to get out of there as soon as he can to get back to you.” 

She set the clothes beside me and I flushed, “So he's with Erwin?” Hanji nodded, “What's he like?”

“Hmm, Erwin is well, I suppose you could say he's got a stick up his ass too but he's a nice guy. Just really protective of the people in the mansion and will do anything to protect them along with the organization. He's stern and tough looking, tall and blond but I'm sure once he gets to know you it'll be all good.”

I nodded, “Thanks for telling me.”

“Telling you what?”

My head snapped to the side and was met with raven hair and grey beautiful eyes stood a little bit away from us. “Levi! Hey there, we weren't talking about anything...” Hanji trailed off, giving an innocent smile while Levi gave her a dull look and she herself scarce. 

Once she was gone he looked at me and gave me a heart warming smile. “I hope Hanji kept you proper company when I was gone. How long have you been awake for?”

“Yeah, it was good, she talked about you fighting some Jean kid,” Levi smirked at that, “then started on about octopus’,” He rolled his eyes and I chuckled, “and that's about it. I was awake for about...20 minutes maybe?” 

“I see, so not too long,” Levi glanced down at my hands that still held his little note, “I see you have my note.”

I bit my lip, smiling, “Yeah...”

“I'm glad she gave it to you. How are you? Anything going through your head you'd like to talk about Eren?” Levi asked, moving closer to me, sitting on the bed and grasping my hands lovingly. 

I took in a breath, “I want to believe you like me and that I'm not tainting you but it's hard not to think like that.”

He squeezed my hands, I looked at him nervously, “Don't worry love, we'll work on it. We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding in octopus' was kinda spontaneous so I actually had to do research on them xD
> 
> I think I'll be writing shorter chapters from now on instead of the normal 10k I've been doing so hopefully I can update sooner. So this chapter was about 4600, so it's not a bad length. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much encouraging talks needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Well! You're doing great, no permanent damage to be seen and it'll look like you'll heal up nice so you can get started with the fun stuff sooner rather than later.” Hanji winked suggestively, raising a not so innocent brow at Levi and I along with a cheeky smile on her lips. 

I blushed, eyes finding the floor of the infirmary as she winked, I bit my lip shyly I fiddled with my thumbs. Glancing at Levi while he sat at my side in the chair by the bed. A deadly glare of his was pinned at Hanji with an unrelenting force, promising very deadly things if she continued. 

Her hands flew up in surrender, “Whoops! Gotta go, have fuuuun.”

She cackled loudly, running out of the room, slamming the door and leaving us both alone. Levi shook his head, letting out a breath, “That crazy woman.” He said to himself, then turned his head to me, any evidence of a glare was erased from his features and filled with warmth. He took my hand, “Shall we get outta here? I did promise you a tour, didn't I?” 

I grinned, sitting up on the bed from where I was lying to be examined, “Yeah, you did.”

He stood up, still holding my hand, he gave me a gentle squeeze, “Hmm, well I plan to keep it beautiful. Let's get you dressed.”

He leaned down, his lips right above my knuckles, looking me straight in the eyes with those mesmerizing globes of his. My heart hammering loudly, as my breaths came out with slow pants from his unwavering, loving stare. Slowly, brought the back of my hand to his lips, giving a feather like kiss on my knuckles.

Something so small like a kiss on the back of my hand made me melt under his gaze as he took all the strength from my body with such a fragile touch. A simple display of affection knocked down all my walls, all my fears and most of all made me explode with so many feelings I felt like I would burst from the overload. 

A light film of water filled my eyes but no tears fell. I felt so happy, elated, on top of the world and invincible with him by my side. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as Levi stood up, ours eyes neither leaving each other's, hand still holding mine, while his left hand came from his side and landed on right cheek. 

“You are my world now, Eren. I've never needed someone in it so badly as I need you.” His thumb stroked my cheek as if it was new born kitten. Those tears no longer stayed in my eyes and poured out onto my cheeks like a downpour. A small sob escaped me as I became unraveled in his sight.

I shook with happiness, overjoyed. Levi leaned down, weaving a hand in my brown locks, taking in a breath as if he was trying to control himself. Our foreheads touched, the heat from his skin spread all over mine as we breathed in each other's breaths while I cried my heart out. 

Levi knew why I was crying. That's why he didn't try to calm me down as the emotions spilled out of me because I could no longer hold them in. He wrapped his arms around my chest tightly, pulling me into his arms while he sat on the bed with myself planted firmly in his lap. He did nothing but leave kisses on my head, cheek anywhere he could reach. Rubbing circles on my back through the hospital gown I was still wearing. 

We stayed there, in that position for what felt like hours, no words were spoken because there was no need for any. I clung to him, unwilling to let go and finally my cries and sobs calms down enough I could take in a deep breath without it being cut off. Light pressure touched my hair as Levi placed another kiss on my hair, taking a breath, breathing my scent in.

Levi's calming scent made me at ease. Mixed with soap and shampoo I could still smell the underlines of his natural scent. I was sure if I could smell him all day that it would be all I'd ever need to live on. A light vibration came from his chest as he hummed lightly, with no specific tune in mind. I glanced up at him and only to be met with a breathtaking smile. “Hey beautiful.”

I looked away shyly but was unable to stop the grin from spreading over my face. A soft touch grasped my chin, turning my head to his, “Ahh, that's better. Now I can see that smile.”

My cheeks grew hot, “I-I-I,” I sputtered, embarrassed. 

Levi laughed, smiling down at me, “You have no idea how fucking adorable you are.” Then he swooped down devoured my lips in a hot, demanding kiss. I whimpered, trembling in his arms, grasping his clothing in a desperate need to brace myself as his mouth licked, nipped and sucked on my lips. 

Our hot breaths mixing as our tongues swirled around each other, remembering every outline and dip in our mouths. His grip tightened, pulling me closer as his kiss grew more passionate. He teeth captured my bottom lip, pulling gently and sucking lightly as I moaned softly before he pulled back leaving one last kiss. 

“Hmm, I'll never get tired of kissing you Eren.” Levi hummed, smiling at me in his arms as I flushed but nodded shyly. 

“M-me too.” I whispered.

He growled with no malice, “Good.” He gave me one more kiss before standing up with myself in his arms, I flailed for a second in surprise then Levi turned around planting me back on the bed where he had previously been sitting. My legs dangled off the bed while Levi reached for the pile of clothes, pulling out underwear and held them at the bottom of my feet. 

He slipped the underwear as high as they could go, just under my knees. “Stand up for me please Eren.”

I nodded and slid of the bed carefully, standing right in front of Levi, our chests inches apart. He gave me a warm smile and leaned down pulled up the cloth and while doing so, pushed up my gown that hid the broken body underneath. I tensed as he carefully rested the underwear on my hips. However he didn't go higher than my hips and my bruises weren't exposed. He let go and let the gown fall back down just above my knees.

I felt myself visibly relax once I was covered again but that didn't last long as Levi picked up my shirt. Before I knew it I was shaking my head and backing away from him as far as I could since the bed behind me (which was a few inches). “I-I-I can do it.” I rushed out.

He stopped, eyes locked onto me as they realized what I was thinking. My eyes were wide with a distinguished look as I thought about Levi looking at me naked like he had this morning with all those ugly blotches on my skin. Levi let out a sad sigh then dropped the shirt onto the bed and next thing I knew he was right in front of me with eyes full of determination. 

“Tell me what you're thinking, Eren.” Levi spoke but his voice held a soft tone in it as if to try and not scare me away. My lips trembled as I shook my head again, squeezing my eyes tightly. Fear creeping up my spine as all my irrational fears started to take over. I know it, I felt it. The second Levi looked at me he's be disgusted and I wouldn't be able to handle such a rejection from him. 

I know Levi is kind, loving and so damn sweet but no matter how hard I tried to remember all those things about him there was always the ‘what if’s’. What if he saw them all over again and he didn't want me? What if he pretended it was fine but I would see a flash of repulse enter his eyes? But what if, he actually wanted me? Someone so dirty.

Why was I so afraid? So terrified to be exposed in front of this man when just this morning I had never felt so utterly comfortable to be in his sight. One second I was fine and the next I was a shaking mess. My emotions all over and I couldn't figure out what I want or didn't want. I didn't know what to do.

“You know what I think Eren?” Levi started slowly, as I felt him lean close, hands on either side of the bed, trapping me in between. My eyes still shut tightly, I gulped, breathing erratic as I waited for him to say what I feared most. “I think, you're scare. You're scared about many things. Like, you're scared of tainting me and you're scared about what I'll think when I see your naked body but let me tell you this Eren. You can't taint, or dirty someone who's already filthy. If anyone here should be worried about tainting someone, it should be me.”

I took a sharp intake of breath as I listened to the man inches from me speak. 

“I'm in no way innocent or pure. I've done things that you'd probably never be able to imagine. If anything, you should be running for the hills but _God_ only knows, I'll chase right after you.” Levi promised, darkly. I licked my lips nervously as he continued, ” You're not dirty, you're the purest thing I have ever come across. Just one look from you and I'm under your control. I'd do anything for you Eren. If that doesn't tell you all you need to know, then I'll prove it to you.”

I opened my eyes, looking at him, curious on how he'd prove it. “How?”

A smile spread across his face, “I'm glad you asked.” He leaned forward, placing himself in between my legs and I grew anxious about where his was heading. His face leaned close, so close our cheeks touched as his mouth a millimeters away from my ear lobe. “Trust me Eren.”

His arms wrapped around me and that's when I felt a small tug as the first string of the gown fell loose. I froze, eyes wide as I couldn't do anything. No words formed as he undid the string slowly, while holding me like I was a fragile doll. Tears slipped out; if Levi continued he'd see everything I wanted to hide. Every ugly thing about me and I was terrified to be so _utterly_ vulnerable. I let out a small cry but no protests came out as he moved onto the second string in the middle of my back, slowly pulling it undone.

In a matter of seconds everything was going to be striped from my body. I couldn't find it in me to tell him to stop. The words weren't there, even with how badly I was thinking about them. No matter how hard my heart was racing or the tears streaming down my face along with my shaky limbs. I couldn't tell him to stop because I wanted my fears to be proven wrong. 

Most of all, I wanted to trust him. 

The gown fell loose around my shoulders and with one last string holding it all together I'd be bare as the day I was born (if you don't include the underwear). My arms flung from my sides and wrapped around him as uncontrollable sobs made their way to my throat. I desperately clung to him, my face tucked into his neck as I tried to get one last hug from him.

Then I felt it, the last string being tugged loose and I felt my whole world shake as I feared for the worse. Levi pulled back slowly, my arms coming loose from clutching him as they fell back to my side, gaze on the floor because I couldn't look him in the eye. I didn't to have the strength to see what I would find. 

His hand wrapped around the gown that barely hung on me and pulled it off and let it fall onto the floor. The ugly purple, blue, black bruises were exposed to his eyes. My lungs breathed in sobs as I waited for him to tell me that he thought I was disgusting. 

“What do you want me to say, Eren? That you're ugly?” A sharp pain pierced through my chest as my world crashed all around me. The pain unimaginable like someone was sitting on my heart, squishing it until I couldn't take it anymore. “Well, that's not what I see. Not even close.”

Everything stopped. _What?_

“What I see is beauty in every angle and view I could ever hope to look at you from. I see you Eren, perfect in every way I can ever imagine and yes, your body needs to heal but no matter what condition it is in, there's nothing that would ever make me never not want you. Just a few hours ago I could barely control myself around you and I came close to almost hurting you again. Eren, I can hardly kept my fucking hands from you. I can't keep the stupid shit grins off my face when I'm with you and I can't stop the feeling you give me inside.”

I blinked, listening and took in his words slowly as I tried to process them. “Eren. Look at me.” Levi ordered, I bit my lip, slowly moving my head to his and our eyes met. “I need you. I fucking want you Eren. And there's no one and absolutely nothing that'll magically fucking stop it. Is that clear?”

Did he really mean it? I looked so hard for a lie, anything that would tell me he wasn't being truthful but I found nothing. I found nothing but sincere and heartwarming eyes. I took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down from my cry fest. I really was such a cry baby but as far as I knew, Levi didn't hate it. 

I sniffled, as snot ran out of my nose and nodded to Levi. He shook his head, “Words Eren.”

He sounded like he fit the job as a captain with the way he demanded me to speak but I knew why he did it. He wanted to make sure I understood this time and there was no more doubt left in me. I cleared my throat, glancing away for a second, “It's...” I took in a breath, meeting his eyes, “clear.”

“Great.” He smiled down at me with love but fell into a frown as he watched me closely, “it breaks me to see you in this state Eren. I want nothing more than to push all those dark and negative thoughts out your head and replace them with positive and encouraging ones.”

I didn't mean to hurt Levi, “I'm, I'm sorry.” 

“Shh, don't apologise.” He hushed gently, wrapping me up in a big, warm hug, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you'll have a few setbacks along the way but I'll be there to help you with every single one and to shower you with so much affection you can't think straight.”

I wanted to believe, I really wanted too. This man was so kind, thoughtful and knew things about me before I could voice them. In the short time we've known each other it seemed like he had figured me all out within a heartbeat of a second. I however, still found him to be a bit of a mystery since we don't know much about each other but at the same time, I know we would have all the time in the world to learn every single thing about each other.

I swallowed, taking in a shaky breath and nodded, snuggling deeper into his chest. “Okay.”

A grin spread across his face as he pulled back to look at me, “Yeah? Good Eren, I'm proud of you. Like I said, I know there will be moments when you can't help but let those thoughts take the reigns in your brain but I will be there, every inch of the way to help you get through it.”

A new wave of emotions flooded me, my hand moving to my mouth as my throat grew tight, “You're s-so good to me.”

“You deserve nothing less, Eren. You deserved to be spoiled, to be treasured, you deserve to have someone completely devoted to you in every single way. And I plan to be that person.”

I gave up. I couldn't think of anything at this moment but his loving words and those beautiful blue and grey eyes filled with love and promise. I took in a deep breath, calming myself down and I nodded in his chest. 

“You're such a good boy Eren.” Levi praised, and I couldn't begin to describe how good it felt to be praised and wanted. I could feel every cell and molecule start to fall so deeply for this man and depend on him. “Come on love, let's get you dressed and cleaned up then I'll show you around.”

I just nodded, then he pulled back, his arms un-wrapping themselves around me but he stayed close as if he was prepared to catch me at any moment. He picked up the shirt he had previously set down and pulled it over my head and helped me put my arms through the holes. Then grabbed the pants. Levi bent down and I placed my feet into the pants leg and he pulled them up, buttoning them up along with carefully zipping it up as well. 

He stood up, giving me a smile as his hands smoothed out my hair, wiping away the leftover tears on my cheeks with care. He stepped back and walked over to a sink, grabbing a paper towel and he wet it under the water. He was back in front of me in second and brushed away the stained tears. He quickly discarded the wet paper towel along with my gown and then he leaned forward giving me soft kisses everywhere on my face he could reach. 

There was no way I couldn't smile now with those gentle kisses of his. He grinned as he saw the smile, “There we go.”

I flushed, smiling shyly.

“You ready to go love?” Levi asked.

I felt kinda silly for being so over emotional but Levi didn't once complain about it. He was there for me every second and I couldn't be more grateful. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“That's good Eren. Anywhere you wanna see first?” Levi asked, grasping my hand he led us to the door of the room. I hummed to myself. I really didn't know what was here in this mansion. 

I shrugged, “I'm not sure, I don't know what's in this place.”

He opened the door, leading us out, “How about food, you hungry?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I smiled.

“Oh thank God! You're out!” A female voice yelled from beside us. I jumped closer to Levi, yelping out as I got startled by the sudden noise. Levi however just snapped his head in the direction it came from, eyes narrowed onto the target. 

“Hanji? What are you doing here?” Levi demanded. Hanji smiled, shrugging and picked at her nails. “Hanji..”

She sighed, “Ugh, fine. Well, I left the room to give you guys space only to realize that this is the only place I've got work to do in so… I thought I would just wait around until you were finished.” She said nonchalantly. Levi sighed, shaking his head.

“Idiot. Well it's all yours now.” 

Hanji beamed, “Yep, thanks!” She quickly scooted into the room and continued observing the octopus. Levi reached for the door, closing it and we made our way down a hallway.

Levi ran his free hand through his locks, “She's an odd ball...a really odd ball but unfortunately she tends to grow on you like a fungus.” 

I nodded, “Yeah but I like her. She's really nice.”

Levi chuckled as we turned a corner, “She can be, just don't get on her bad side. She's a maniac with machine guns.” 

“What?”

Levi flashed me a smile, “You're in for some surprises kid.” I choose not to respond other than with a questionable glance in his direction, as he kept his lips sealed. I was a little more than curious to what he meant but was sure I'd figure out soon or later.

Our conversation fell short after that but I was comfortable with the silence as he led us in an unknown direction. We took a few turns and I soon realized just how big this place was. I couldn't help but admire the interior of the place. The floor was made out of creme marble, beautiful white/cremè colored walls along with dark brown furniture around the place and big long windows decorated the hallways with large white curtains. It made me curious on how the acquired such a place for their cause. 

I did find it odd that that there was corruption in the military police. It really wasn't heard of but as I thought about the idea I started to put hints together. Levi said they kill off the heads of the corruption but (didn't say anything more about what they do) also along with helping helping who've been under their thumb and harmed for their sick needs. The news broadcast stations always blamed the Survey Corps for such acts since the news stations were giving false information to report. 

If that was true, if all of it was true and disgusting corruption filled up our military police I was than grateful that this organization, was here to put a stick in their plans. I wanted to ask more about it but before I could have the chance we were walking into a big cafeteria, tables filled with people and I suddenly got cold feet.

The second we had walked in, every head turned towards us, hushed whispers erupted at each table as their eyes ran all over me. Sizing me up, judging me and seeing if I was even worthy to be in their presence. 

I didn't want to be here anymore and had an urge to run from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Eren is a damn cry baby, but I just love cry babies and maybe he'll get better in the future? Hard to tell.
> 
> Anyway, things are nice and damn sweet for now... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you found any discrepancy's in my story, will change it as soon as possible! 
> 
> Let me know what you think please! ^_^


End file.
